Adventure Show
by Wittedkarma
Summary: When Mordecai and Rigby are transport to the land of Ooo and can't find a way home things are bad. Coming to Ooo when the Lich returns things are worst. See what happens when Moderecai and rigby meets Finn and Jake to fight the Lich before he conquers Ooo
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Adventure time or Regular show characters.**

**Chapter 1: Guests in the Land of Ooo.**

"Mordecai and Rigby stay in your room or you're fire!" yelled Benson at the top of his lungs, in a mean bossy voice.

"What did we do this time Benson?" asked Mordecai. He knew that Benson was getting on them a couple of days ago, but he was still puzzled at what was happening now.

"Come on Benson, we didn't do anything today." said Rigby. He was wondering if Benson figured it out it was him who took the last soda.

"You guys destroy that old wizard home! I sent you on a task to get another lemon tree, but you didn't get that ether! The wizard came up to me and told me he cast a curse on this house and most importantly, a cast on you two knuckleheads." Benson said looking at them even more.

"But it wasn't us. I swear." Rigby trying to tell a lie to Benson as fast as he can. He knew he lied to him a lot before this accident, he could tell that Benson wasn't buying it.

"Stop lying or fire for lying at me too!" Benson wanted them to learn a lesson, but knowing them they won't learn anything in their life.

"Ok. We did destroy the house, but what curse can he do." asked Mordecai. He knew that telling the truth was the best possible answer. He wasn't sure if Rigby was going to give in nicely.

"Get to bed, I don't want to see you until tomorrow," sighed Benson. He couldn't stand to see them anymore tonight.

"Way to go Rigby, none of this could be happing if you didn't want to go on a joy ride." Mordecai told his stupid friend.

"My fault, you also wanted to go on one to." Rigby told Mordecai in his usually angry voice.

"No I didn't! I wanted to go back to work! I didn't want to get in trouble anymore. Don't talk to me until morning." Mordecai yelled at him.

**At Finn's tree house.**

"Finn get over her. You can't be moodily all the time. You should go on an adventure with me." Jake said trying to help Finn over his romance troubles with Flame Princess.

"Jake, she isn't like other princess. Her personality is just like mine. We are both teenagers who want to find someone who we can love." Finn told his brother. Just a week ago he meant FP and his crush of her grew everywhere he looks.

"Come Finn, maybe we can find a different princess that you can have the same feelings with." Jake said trying to cheer up Finn to get over FP.

"No. Only FP. I look at fire see her beautiful body. I look at the sky; I see her great and wonderful face and smile. I look at my friends, and all I see is her. I know she is the one for me. Hopefully, she knows I'm the one fore her." Finn told Jake. Finn couldn't stop crying after telling Jake what else he feels for her.

Finn started to sing a song from the heart.

"Oh Flame Princess.

You know I can't smile without you I can't smile without you I can't laugh and I can't sing I'm finding it hard to do anything  
You see, I feel sad when you're sad I feel glad when you're glad If you only knew what I'm going through I just can't smile without you  
You came along just like a song And brightened my day Who would have believed That you were part of a dream Now it all seems light years away  
And now you know I can't smile without you I can't smile without you I can't laugh and I can't sing I'm finding it hard to do anything  
You see, I feel sad when you're sad I feel glad when you're glad If you only knew what I'm going through I just can't smile  
Now some people say happiness Takes so very long to find Well, I'm finding it hard Leaving your love behind me  
And you see I can't smile without you I can't smile without you I can't laugh and I can't sing I'm finding it hard to do anything  
You see, I feel glad when you're glad I feel sad when you're sad If you only knew what I'm going through I just can't smile without you"

Jake started to cry after hearing his song. He begin to belvied that Finn and FP should be together. '"Finn," Jake starting to talk to his brother, "I will help you win FP heart. But can we go on an adventure now. We haven't been on one for a while."

"Finn! Jake! Two wierd people are sleeping outside of our house." Beemo yelled to Finn and Jake. As Jake and Finn look their saw a tall blue bird and a short brown raccoon.

"Morning already." Rigby said while he yawned. As he look up, he soon started to understand that he wasn't at the park anymore. "Mordecai! Mordecai! Wake up! Wake up!" yelled Rigby.

As Mordecai woke, he couldn't believed that Rigby was right. All he saw was a forest a tree house behind him. As the door open from the tree house, Mordecai saw a huamn boy and a talking, magical dog.

"Rigby, I think were not at the park or in Tennesse anymore." he told Rigby.

"Hello I'm Finn and this is Jake." Finn told them

**End of Chapter 1. the song in the story was "I Can't Smile Without You." It was created by Barry Manilow. If you want to add any ideas go ahead and add them in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 the return of the Lich**

"Hello, I'm Mordecai and this is Rigby. Where are we anyways? The last thing I remember was being at the park's house." said Mordecai. He wasn't sure if this was a dream or not.

"Come inside. We will talk more of what happen to you and we can describe ourselves to each other," Jake told the guest.

As they walk inside the tree house. "The last thing we did yesterday was that we got yelled at by our boss." Rigby told them their story.

"We, mostly Rigby, broke an old wizard house and he said we were curse for the remainder of our lives." Mordecai told Jake and Finn if they knew any wizards that would do that. "Where are we anyways?"

"You're in the Land of Ooo. There are many kingdoms in the land." Finn told them. 'The main ones we going to are the Candy Kingdom, Ice Kingdom, Lumpy Space, the Nightosphere, Graveyard Kingdom, and the Fire Kingdom." Finn mumbles the last kingdom, because he didn't want to remind himself about FP.

"What kingdom was the last one, Finn?" asked Rigby. He was pretty sure that Finn was embarrassed about the last kingdom.

"The Fire Kingdom." Jake told them. "Finn's likes the princess of that kingdom. He hasn't been winning her heart the last couples of times. Also that's the most of the kingdoms we go to anyways. Maybe Beemo knows a couple of castles."

"Hey, in Candy Kingdom, can we eat almost anything in there." asked Rigby, trying to make it should like a joke.

"Yeah. Almost everything, but the citizens." Finn told Rigby.

"Oh no. I was supposed to see Margaret. We will going on a date, and know I got to find my out of this place. Wait, why haven't I heard about the Land of Ooo in any geography books?" asked Mordecai.

"What are these geography books you are talking about." asked Finn.

"Wait. They must be from the past. Probably before the Mushroom war. They are at least a thousand years old." Jake told Finn.

"No. It can't be. That would mean Margaret is dead. Also Eileen, Muscle Man, High 5-ghost, Pops and Benson are dead. Damn it!" yelled Mordecai.

"Skips could be alive some where in Ooo." Rigby told them.

"Beemo knows a kingdom that can help you guys. The kingdom is the Technomancer Kingdom. King Techmo lives there." Beemo told them as it walks through the room with four glasses of water.

"Wait, we a guy named Techmo, maybe that is the same guy." Rigby said in a voice of hope and cheer.

"But first of all, why is that bird on fire, along with that part of the forest." Mordecai told them in a nervous voice.

"Hey, don't judge me. It was that fire chick over there." the bird told them as he flew away.

"That is Flame Princess, and that is who I have a crush one. Let's try to claim her down." Finn said in a loving, happy voice.

**In the deepest room of the Lich lair.**

"Poor hero. You been defeating in a couple of seconds, your sword has been destroyed, and you are going to die. Now answer me this. How was your day." a creepy weird werewolf in a commander costume.

"Oh that's right. We cut of his tongue too." A mean, grumpy, terrifying vampire told him. He was a very though vampire and very tall one.

"Well, here we are. Time to bring back the Lich. You got the possess snail." the giant told them. "Maybe the why wolf can help us now."

"Hmm. First, I need a heart of a hero." the why wolf began to tell them. The werewolf ripped out the hero's heart. "Second I need a flambit creature." The vampire took out a box when a small flambit inside. "Third, I need a nuke bomb." The giant took a bomb that was near. "Now add them together, and we got the liquid to revive him. Know we add the snail and we got one strong, super terrifying, badass Lich King." The why wolf started to laugh.

As he drops the snail, the Lich pop out of the bowl, but with the snail still alive and possessed. "Where are Finn and Jake so I can kill them, and make the whole land of Ooo can also pay."

"Sir what are we going to do." asked the giant.

"Dracula the vampire, Freddy the giant, Jason the werewolf and nightmare the why wolf be prepared." said the Lich.

"For what?" ask Jason.

"I never thought you guys are essential, you're crude and unspeakably plain, but maybe you guys have a glimmer of potential, if allied to my vision and brain. I know you're powers of retention, are as wet as a penguin's backsides, but thick as you are, pay attention, my words are a matter of pride. It's clear from your vacant expressions, the lights are not all upstairs, but we're talking about royalties and successions, even you can't be caught unawares. So prepared for a chance of a lifetime, be prepared for sensational news, a shining new era, and is tiptoeing nearer" the Lich begin to sing.

"And where do we feature?" asked freddy.

"Just listen to teacher. I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded, when at last I'm given my dues! And injustice deliciously squared, Be Prepared!" the Lich continued.

"Yeah! Be prepared, we'll be prepared! For what?" asked nightmare.

"For the death of the royalties." yelled the Lich.

"What are they sick?" asked Dracula.

"No fool! We're going to kill them and the heroes too." yelled the Lich.

"Great idea! Who needs them?" asked Jason.

"No royalties. No royalties." yelled Freddy.

"Idiots, there will be a king." yelled the Lich.

"But you said?" asked Jason.

"Stick with me and you'll never go hungry again!"

"Yay, all right! Long live the king! Long live the king!" they all said at once.

"Its' great that we'll soon be connected, with a king who'll be all-time adored. Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected, to take certain duties on board. The future is littered with prizes, and though I'm the main addressee, the point that I must emphasize is, you won't get a sniff without me! So prepare for the coup of the century, be prepared for the murkiest scam, meticulous planning tenacity spanning, decades of denial is simply why I'll be king undisputed respected, saluted and seen for the wonder I am. Yes my claws and ambitions are bared. Be prepared!" the Lich finished singing.

"Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared. Be prepared!" the four said together after the Lich.

"But what do we do first, my lord." asked Jason.

"First we need to kill Finn and Jake." said the Lich and he started to laugh as he walked away.

**End of Chapter 2. The song was be prepared with some words changing to fit with the land of Ooo. Ideas in the review can help me out and I will add everybody's idea at the end of the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ok, let me get this straight. You like her, but she is a human on fire. And she seems evil. Now what else are going on between you two." ask Rigby. He knew what can go through a guy who is going through love. He was starting to fall for Eileen, but now what has happen to them and all he couldn't wait to tell her how he feels.

"Pretty much, but first time I'm met her, see was trying to burn down my house. Jake mess things up when I was trying to get over the princess of the Candy Kingdom. Thanks Jake." Finn told the two as they were running towards her, so they can claim her down.

They were in a deeper part of the forest, and were coming close to the Ice Kingdom. Finn was hoping that Ice King hasn't captured her or harms her in any way. Jake was thinking about different ideas. He was hoping that the Ice Kingdom was a size of a lake we they got their. As they got closer to the Ice Kingdom, FP ran straight into Mordecai.

"Hot, hot, hot! Get her off of me. I'm burning up of the heat." yelled Mordecai. He was thinking if there was a worst day in his life, but so far he knew that this one was by far the worst. His blue feathers had a nice black tips and he was lucky that there were no serious burns.

"Finn. Jake. You got to help me. Some crazy old guy is trying to capture me and he been telling me he would make me into his princess." Flame Princess told them as she got off of Mordecai. She hasn't she either of these two strangers in Ooo, but since being lock up in a glass container most of your life and your dad want you to stay in their can do things to a person mind, but she had a feeling that they weren't supposed to be here.

"Ha ha ha." Rigby was laughing at Mordecai. He knew Mordecai was having a bad day and could wait to see else can happen to him.

"I'm sorry of what happen to you. I didn't mean to bump into you. I was just trying to get away from that crazy old man." FP told Mordecai, trying to seek his forgiveness. "Who are you two any ways. By the way, my name is Flame Princess."

"There you are my princess. You trying to get away from me won't help you." a creepy old voice behind a couple of bushes. "Finn and Jake. Why do you two all ways interfere when I can almost steal a princess? And just because you have to extra people with you doesn't mean you can defeat this easily."

"Hey, I hope you know we defeat creatures that are stronger than you. And most of the time they are way scarier. Who are you any ways?" Rigby told this mysterious stranger.

"I'm the Ice King. Finn and Jake always steal the princesses I capture. But today will be different. I know how to stop them. Zap." Ice King told the group and just frozen Finn and Jake in an ice dome. "Who can stop me now?" the Ice King was laughing since this has been the easiest time ever he has frozen them, and now he may have the chance to force FP into marring her. For once everything seems to be going right for someone on this damn day.

"Dude, we can defeat you and save our friends!" yelled Mordecai. "FP hide somewhere safe. Me and Rigby are going to fight this old fool."

"What! Old fool, I'm barely in my thousands." The Ice King has times when he doesn't care when people are talking about his age, but he couldn't let these two newbies ruined his perfect day.

"Mordecai, I'm not sure we can take this guy." Rigby said in his scared voice. He had defeat strong people, but he usually has help from Skips and Benson or will some magical item but this would be the first with his bare hands.

"Just follow my lead. Hit him after I hit him." Mordecai told his scared friend.

They charged into each other. Ice King tried to get them with one of his ice spells, but he miss them. Mordecai punched him in the stomach and Rigby punched him in his face. Ice King couldn't believe that these guys could actually defeat him. As Mordecai got close to him, Ice King hit him with his nut chucks and grab Rigby with his beard and threw him to the grow. As the Ice King started to float his crown hit a branch and it felled off from his head. Ice King tried to freeze Rigby; nothing came out of his hands.

Mordecai has just figure out where Ice King's source of power comes from. "Rigby, grab his crown. He is powerless with out his crown." Mordecai warned his friend, so they can defeat him.

Ice King tried to grab his crown, but Mordecai punched him in his face. Rigby raced towards the crown. Ice King was having a fist fight with Mordecai and wasn't paying attention to Rigby as he grab his crown.

"Hey jerk ball. Look of what I have." Rigby told the beat up Ice King.

"Give me that back. I would go away and lot bother this princess anymore." Ice King told them hoping he can get his crown back.

"Fine." Rigby told him as he threw the crown towards him hitting his head. The Ice king left without making a trace.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Rigby and Mordecai told him as he flew away from them. They were in there usually stance with they do this.

"Thank you, you two. I couldn't get away from him. Where are you guys from and who are you two?" Flame Princess told them, so she can get an answer of why they are here.

"I'm Mordecai, and this is Rigby. We came from the park that was down town. Finn told us that you two are having a rough relationship with each other." Mordecai told her trying to figure out if all of that was true of what Finn said early today.

"Yeah. I been having these feelings about him the whole last week. He been telling me that he likes me, but a couple of seconds later he would hurt me. I came to the conclusion that we were opposites and we can only hurt each other. I be trying to figure what where I can go. I don't want to go back home, and be locked up by my dad." FP told them. She had this feeling for Finn that felt when you find something you love, but you can't tell if it is real love or just a crush.

"Ok. Don't worry; I have loved some that way before, by the way, are you going to free them." Mordecai told her. He loved Margaret with all his heart and couldn't wait to go see her and tell her about his adventure.

After FP unfroze Finn and Jake, they were ready for a fight. But they looked around, but there was no sign of him.

"Wow. You two actually defeated the Ice King. I'm impress with that." Jake told them. He knew defeating the Ice King was easy, but these two came here with no idea of anything in this land.

"Flame Princess, I am so sorry about what happed last week. First, Jake came to get me over with my old crush. So he shift shaped part of his body to look like me. Then you came to my house and I saw your beautiful face and I felled in love. Then when you attacked the Goblin Kingdom, we tried to protect the goblins. But there is something I wanted to tell you. I'm not water elemental. I am a human. I was crying because I wanted to be with you." Finn told her of what really happen the last week.

"Finn I forgive you. But I still don't want us to be together so I won't hurt you. Please understand that is the reason I don't want us to be a couple right now. But I do love you." FP told him.

"Hey are we going to head for the Technomancer Kingdom or not. I been waiting for to go all day. You can come along with us Flame Princess." Jake told the group. He just didn't have the time to talk right now. He wants to go on an adventure.

"Oh. That's right lets head over towards that kingdom right now. Sorry what happen and all Mordecai and Rigby. And I would love to you come with us." Finn told Mordecai, Rigby and FP.

"Sure." FP told them. She was hoping to get sometime to be able to talk to Finn alone.

"It's ok. I love kicking his ass." Rigby told them.

As they headed for Technomancer Kingdom, someone was watching them. "Where are you going Fin and Jake? And where is that princess going too?" a deep mysterious voice mumble to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Technomancer Kingdom**

"So, how are we going to get to Technomancer Kingdom? Are we taking a car or a bus ride?' asked Rigby, since he didn't know who people get around this land. He was hoping that he could have the front seat.

"No. We are going to walk. We better get going before it gets too late." Finn told his lazy friend.

"Well, I think we sure sing a song while we walk. I don't want to get bored hearing Rigby complain the whole way like usually." Mordecai told the group.

"I think that's a great idea. What song sure we sing? I always bring my viola." Finn told Mordecai.

"Well I got one. Just make sure you keep up with my notes." Mordecai told Jake. "Well here it goes."

"On my way. On my way. On my way. On my way." Mordecai started to sing.

"Hey, Mordecai. How many 'on my ways' are you going to say." asked Rigby.

"Shut up. Where was I. O yeah." Mordecai said.

**(On my way) are said by Finn, Jake and Mordecai.**

"I would like to reach out my hands  
I may see you, I may tell you to run  
(On my way)  
You know what they say about the young  
Well, pick me up with golden hand  
I may see you, I may tell you to run  
(On my way)  
You know what they say about the young  
I would like to hold my little hand  
How we will run we will, how we will crawl we will?  
I would like to hold my little hand  
How we will run we will, how we will crawl?  
Send me on my way  
(On my way)  
Send me on my way  
(On my way)  
Send me on my way  
(On my way)  
Send me on my way  
(On my way)  
Send me on my way  
(On my way)  
Send me on my way  
(On my way)  
Send me on my way  
(On my way)  
Hmm hmm  
(On my way)  
I would like to reach out my hand  
I may see you, I may tell you to run  
(On my way)  
(On my way)  
You know what they say about the young  
Well, pick me up with golden hand  
[ From: . ]  
I may see you, I may tell you to run  
(On my way)  
(On my way)  
You know what they say about the young  
I would like to hold my little hand  
How we will run away, we will crawl away we will?  
I would like to hold my little hand  
How we will run away, how we will crawl ?  
Send me on my way  
(On my way)  
Send me on my way  
(On my way)  
Send me on my way  
(On my way)  
Send me on my way  
(On my way)  
Send me on my way  
(On my way)  
Send me on my way  
(On my way)  
Send me on my way  
(On my way)  
Hmm hmm  
(On my way)  
Well I would like to hold my little hand  
How we will run we will, how we will crawl we will?  
I would like to hold my little hand  
How we will run we will, how we will crawl?  
Send me on my way  
(On my way)  
Send me on my way  
(On my way)  
Send me on my way  
On my way  
(On my way)  
Send me on my way  
(On my way)  
Send me on my way  
Way  
On my way  
Way  
On my way  
I would like to reach out my hand  
I may see you, I may tell you to run  
(On my way)  
(On my way)  
You know what they say about the young"

"That was a nice song Mordecai. I like the music choice you like." Flame Princess told him. She hasn't heard a song for a while. The last song she could remember was _All Warmed up Inside _Jake sang to her so he can win her heart for Finn.

"Thanks. How much longer are we before we reach Technomancer Kingdom?" Mordecai said with his out of breath voice. After walking four miles and singing he didn't fell like talking anymore.

"We should be here." Jake told the group, he wasn't very sure but he wanted the group to be in a happy mood. As they walk a half a mile they came across a longer narrow bridge that leads them to a castle. They were also two tall pillars on each side of the city.

"Don't take any more steps, intruders. You will be shot down at the spot where you stand right now." a guard yelled at them. But this was no ordinary guard. He had very dark sun glasses on, under that his eyes were close. He was relaxing in a lawn chair, and he looked like some strong, cool person who didn't care about anything. He had a bow and arrow ready to shot Rigby. "Tell me your names."

"Hello. I'm Finn the human boy. This is Jake the dog. He is Rigby the raccoon. He is Mordecai the blue jay. And this is Flame Princess. We're here to see you king." Finn told the guard.

"I know who all are. This kingdom is also known for our super intelligence." the guard told them. But, after what he said, he shot an arrow trough FP hair. The arrow caught on fire and hit someone in the bushes.

"What the hell was that for! You could have killed me! yelled Flame Princess.

But as see finished her sentence, a werewolf came out of the bushes with a flaming arrow attached to his arm. "Get this damn thing off me. Get it ofpu!" the werewolf screamed as the arrow exploded.

"What. You didn't know you were being followed. I could tell you guys were coming a mile away and was being followed by this guy." the guard told them. "The king has been expecting you two for a couple of days."

"How can you know are these things. Who are you and what kind of rank are you?" Rigby asked him in a confused voice. "I think you are badass." he whispered to himself.

"I'm the captain of the guards, the five star general in our kingdom, and the king's second in command. My name is Allan. I have been trained by the king since I was a toddler. My special power is to tell what is going to happen in the future. You may pass now." the guards told his answers to the group.

"Finally, we can meet King Techmo. Let's hope he is the same guy." Jake told Mordecai and Rigby. The group walked across the bridge. Jake looked down and he didn't see anything at the end of the cliff. He had a feeling that this place was going to huge and unstable.

"I will be your guide to our kingdom. I will take you every where you need to go." Allan told the group.

The kingdom was probably the best in Finn mind. The kingdom was on top of a tall, skinny mountain. If you saw this place, you would think it is very unstable. It was the exact opposite. Everything was beautiful and stable. Young robots ran around the streets of the kingdom. The adult robots were working, they had normal jobs like everyone else in Ooo. Allan took told them to the lobby of the castle. First room he took them was the diner hall. Then he took them to their rooms. Mordecai and Rigby shared one and Finn and Jake shared one. Flame Princess had her own room. Then he took them to the training hall. Different types of knights were in the room. Last he took them to the king court.

"Mordecai. Rigby. It has been a long time since I seen you two." the king told them as he was crying and hugging them. "You been gone for a long time. I need to talk to you guys alone."

They walked into the king's secret room. The room looks like Mordecai and Rigby old room. Everything was the same but there was a box in the middle of the room.

"Techmo this is amazing. How long did it take you." Mordecai asked him.

"I didn't make it. Skips did. He made it just for you two open up the box." Techmo told them.

As they open up the book, there were two metal gauntlets, a dagger, a bow and arrows, and a long shiny sword. But there was also a hologram box in the middle of the box. They knew Skips left a message in it.

"Skips made all of this?" asked Rigby.

"You should play the message he left you two." Techmo told them.

As Mordecai played the message, a hologram Skips, Benson, Pops, Muscle Man, High-5 Ghost, Margaret and Eileen popped up.

"Dear Mordecai and Rigby. If you are playing this hologram, it means I have passed on. A terrible was happen a couple of days after you to were curse and disappeared. This war has been killing all of man kind. It has also been mutating other humans. Atom bombs have been exploding all along the world. You guys were lucky that you got out of this. Everybody you would have known is dead. Benson told me he was sorry about what has happen to you guys. Every one of these holograms you see is fake. They died the first year of WWIII. I knew that you guys will appear in the future. You can't be sent back to the past. You will destroy the timeline. Once in the future you won't be coming back. I made these weapons for you so that you can survive and protect this new world. The gauntlets and dagger are for you Rigby. The gauntlets will improve you strength and lets you control different types of nature elements. You can control fire, water, wind, earth, ice, metal, sand, and anything else that is nature. The dagger can let you make fast hits and injury bad creatures. Mordecai, the bow and arrows are mad by technology Techmo had left. You will never have to make more arrows, since the container of the arrow can always make a new one after you take one out. The sword is made out of ivory. It can't be destroy by anything. It can also protect you from curse and spells. I'm sorry that I can't see you, but my job here on this planet is over. You two need to take care of each other. All of us need you to just be yourself. Help out anyone you meet across your journal to make peace. Your training will be tomorrow with Techmo. You two will be great and I choose you two because you are always there to make things right. Goodbye forever Rigby and Mordecai."

By the time the hologram ended, they we're cover up with tears. They couldn't see their friends again. Skips was their last hope to help them out. Everything they had was gone.

"Guys, he will always be with you. He created these weapons for you. They will help you out with your journey. You have made friends who can also help you. Skips wanted it to be this way." Techmo said to cheer them up.

"Techmo I'm not in the talking mood. Let's have dinner and go to bed. I'm ready for my training." Mordecai told the king.

As they walk out of the secret room with their weapons, Allen and the gang was ready to see what they got. But Techmo took them to the diner room and then out them in their rooms.

"Mordecai, what are we going to do know we can't go back. We lost everything we had."

Rigby asked his sad friend.

"Rigby we are go to train and protect this land for Skips. We are going to work with Finn and Jake. It was what Skips wanted us to do. Let's go to bed so we can train tomorrow." Mordecai told him. Mordecai had finally decided about today. It was the worst day in history of all time.

**End of Chapter 4. Song was "send me on my way" by Rusted Roots. Give me any ideas to use in the reviews. This will be the saddest Chapter in this book for the Regular Show characters. Their will still be sad moments of this story, but this is on of the saddest.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Guardians of Sunshine II**

**Early the next day.**

"Wake up! First rule at this kingdom; wake up before 6:45 A.M.," yelled Allan.

"Coming. I'm getting out right now. What is the big idea anyways?" asked Jake. The first time in his life he wakes up before 8 O'clock.

"Your training will be happening in an hour. Get prepared and eat breakfast," Allan told the boys, "Mordecai and Rigby are ready to start. Flame Princess is up and ready to eat."

"Opps. I forgot we were going to have eggs and toast today. Damn. Why can't I just do something right with her for once," Finn said.

As they were walking to the diner hall, they saw King Techmo getting the training room ready.

"Finn, Jake. Why are you here in this room? This is for Allan and my elite soldiers," Techmo told them.

"Hey I thought this was our training room?" Jake asked in confusion.

"I got something special for you guys," Techmo told them and started laughing.

As they got in the diner hall they saw FP pissed off and ready to yell. "What took you two so long?" FP yelled at them.

'Sorry. We were sleeping and didn't know what time to get up," Finn told her to claim her down.

"Now since we are all here lets eat," Jake said making them laugh.

"Man. What is taking them so long? We had been waiting here for so long," Rigby complaining, waiting for their first training exercise. The next minute Techmo showed up in the room.

"Hey guys. Ready for your training exercise, I made it really tough to test your weapons." Techmo told them. He was ready to see what Skip's weapons can do in battle. "Looks like you guys finally made it here," he told Finn, Flame Princess and Jake as they ran in the room.

"King Techmo, why is this kingdom called Technomancer Kingdom when they are none of them here?" Jake asked him.

"Because first of all most of them are died. Second of all, they are my army and guards. All except for Allan, he is a humanoid," Techmo answered Jake's question.

"Well are we going to begin or not?" Mordecai ask.

"Your training exercise is in this machine. It will test your courage, skills, leadership, and bravely. I call it Guardians of Sunshine II. The top two scores are 5 mins. for Allan and 2.5 mins. for me. You guys will be given one hour and three lives. You waste them all you will be sent back here. The weapons you get are the ones you have with you. Jake and Flame Princess you will be able to use your powers," Techmo told the group.

"Wait just a second. Beemo has a game just like this," Jake told Techmo.

"Yes he does, I give him this game to test you two. Where did you think he came from? To test you two. This is the longer and harder version. Get on the teleport and I will send you to the game." Techmo told the team.

They got on the teleporter and got ready for the section. "Remember you got one hour and three lives. To pass you must kill all the enemies. I know you guys will do great," Techmo told them, "The graphics are 8-bit just like the videos games you guys play."

As they were being sent into the game, Mordecai and Rigby started to sing. "You know we livin' in a 8-bit world. We're side-scrollin' in this 8-bit world. Collectin' coins in a 8-bit world. We're next level."

**Inside the game**

Rigby looked around=d looking at the graphics. He always wanted to be in a video game and now he is. "this is fuckin' awesome. I only dreamed about being in a video game," Rigby told Mordecai. It was his life long dream to be in one.

'Hey, look at that. Is that a giant metal spider?" Mordecai asked.

"Take cover. FP, Jake try to take out the legs. Me, Mordecai, and Rigby will take out the eyes and stringers," Finn told the group. He took out his demon blood sword that he got from his dad, and started to hit the spider's stringers.

Flame Princess started to burn the two front legs, and Jake stretch his body to tangle the other legs. Mordecai was shooting explosive arrows in the spider's eyes, and Rigby was hit it with different types of elements. Only fire and ice was doing the most effect.

"It's not going down without a fight. What do we do?" Rigby yelled to Finn behind the spider.

"Flame Princess, burn its legs. Rigby, freeze its body. After that, Mordecai, shoot an arrow on its body," Finn told the group.

The did what he said. Jake was still around the legs to help out FP. After a lot of fire balls, the legs were destroyed. Rigby froze the body and the spider couldn't move. Mordecai shoot an explosive arrow to its body and it was destroyed.

"That wasn't so hard. Good work them," Rigby told the group waiting for what will come up next.

As they walked to the cave they saw a giant gap and at the bottom was fire.

"Hey guys. Look at this," Rigby told the group. As everyone was looking, he jump of the ended of the cliff.

"Rigby!" yelled Mordecai.

A couple of second later, Rigby appeared with the group. "What. All ways wanted to do that, and by the way, why do you think we have extra lives for." Rigby told them.

A giant overcome voice was heard. "For this point all you guys got to get your own way across. Good luck."

"Ok. Mordecai shoot a rope arrow for your way across. Jake, stretch your body for your way. Rigby, use your gauntlets to blow air so you can float across. FP, fly over there with your powers. I will try to find my own way." Finn told the commands to the group.

As everyone was doing what they were told, Finn couldn't understand what to do for himself. Then it hit him. He need to run and jump for it. As he tried to do it, he made it to the end, got up, but the rock he was made him slip into the fire.

"Great, now only three of us only have three lives." FP told Finn as he reappeared.

"Hey not my fault. It could of happen to anyone," he told her.

"But it didn't." Mordecai told him.

As they continue, they ran into Bouncy Bee, Hunny Bunny, and Sleeping Sam in the middle of the room.

"Great these three. Only one to deal with is Sleeping Sam. Finn try using you demon sword." Jake told Finn.

Then the three enemies attack the group. Sleeping Sam killed Jake and Mordecai in one hit, and FP got away from his deadly attack. Finn was fighting Hunny Bunny, while Rigby was attacking Bouncy Bee. Mordecai came back alive and attack Sleeping Sam with his ivory sword. Jake came back and was attacking Bouncy Bee with Rigby. Flame Princess burned Sleeping Sam to a crisp and Finn cut Hunny Bunny in half. Mordecai shot an arrow in Bouncy Bee, while Rigby stab his back with hid dagger.

The overcome voice came back on. "Boss Battle. 45 mins. left to go. Ready Begin." Then out of the ground came a giant Fire turtle and begin to attack. (Mario reference.)

"Damn. I knew that was too easy. Mordecai shot any parlaying arrows in his leg. Rigby, shock him with your gauntlets. Jake wrap his legs together. FP, try to control his fire back to him." Finn told the group.

As they were fighting. The turtle killed everyone with one hit. As FP came back, he hit her again. Now everyone had one life left. Finn hit the turtle on his shell but nothing happen,

"Run!" Finn yelled to everyone.

They ran through the game and got on top of a bridge, and on the other side was an ax just standing there.

"Somebody gave that damn ax. But first lets us all be on the platform with the ax." Mordecai told everyone.

As they got on the platform, the turtle was about to finish them off. Rigby grabbed the ax and the turtle felled into the lave. Out of the fire the words "Fatality" came up and the group went back to the kingdom.

"That was great." Techmo told them. "Lets get ready for the next Training exercise. I hope you get a good lesson from that."

But, before they left the room, Allan ran inside. "King Techmo. The kingdom is getting attack by an army of werewolves, giants, vampires who are enhance to not die in the sun, and why wolves. We must prepare the army." Allan told the king.

"How Can this be. No one attacks my kingdom and gets away with it." Techmo yelled in the room.

"I will send the soldiers to the bridge to protect the citizens and send the citizens to the secret exit." Allan told the king as he left.

"What the fuck are why wolves?" asked Rigby.

"Spirits of inquiry and bloodlust," Finn told him. "we must send a letter to Bubblegum to warn other princess to send themselves and their citizens to Lumpy Space so they won't be attack."

**End of chapter 5. Next Chapter will be the attack.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The invasion.**

"Men, today we will be fighting to protect the kingdom. We need to be ready for what we're up against." Allan told the army.

Outside were hundreds of soldiers breeching the gate. Giants were throwing boulders to hit the down the gates.

"Attack!" yelled Allan.

Werewolves were killing off soldiers left to right and slowly being killed. Allan killed the enemies everywhere he went. He knew that this battle won't last that longer.

"Finn, get your team out of here. We need you to fight another day," Techmo told him. "Take this ride with you." Techmo give Mordecai keys. He knew where these keys belong.

"You still have our cart? Thank you." Mordecai told Techmo.

As Techmo went outside, he saw his kingdom becoming in ruins. Allan and his elite men were holding off many of the werewolves and vampires.

"Allan, protect this section, Lt. get the soldiers in that building." Techmo commanded them.

A giant came into the kingdom and Techmo jump onto him and cut of his head. The Lt. started to shot arrows at the incoming enemies. Allan just getting surrounded by why wolves and one cut his check. They were out number.

"We just can't leave them. We need to go back," Mordecai told Finn. He didn't want to lose the last person who he knew besides Rigby.

"I know. That is why we are going back right now." Finn told him.

Allan couldn't keep this up. All his skills had brought him to this level, but too many enemies were attacking him. Techmo saw the Lt. and his squad being killed of by vampires. The lt's body was falling for the building and hit the ground really hard. Techmo only had Allan and a few Technomancers left with him to hold off the incoming army. Techmo didn't know it but he was about to be hit by a giant club.

"Hey dumbass. Take this!" Mordecai yelled to the giant. He shot an arrow to his eye and killed him.

"Thanks. Why aren't you listening to my commands?" Techmo asked Mordecai and the group.

"You needed help. You weren't going to last much longer." Finn told him.

"Less talking and more fighting." Rigby told them.

FP was killing giants with her fireballs and Jake was breaking the necks of the vampires. Finn was cutting through many werewolves and why wolves bodies. Allan got back on his guard and cut off heads of vampires who were flying to attack the group. Techmo and Mordecai were shooting explosive arrows to the giants' forehead. Rigby was freezing enemies that were getting to close to them.

"They aren't slowing down. We need more men." Allan told Techmo.

"Allan, explode the bridge. Remember there is a shield around the secret exit!" Techmo told his general.

Allan was killing enemies to get to the bridge. When he got there, he saw dragons and griffins coming to attack the kingdom. Allan destroyed the bridge and went back to the group.

"Dragons and Griffins are coming!" Allan told the group.

Enemies were killed of the rest of the Technomancers, and begin to fall back to the kingdom gates. No one knew what was going to happen. The Dragons and Griffins landed and drop of The Lich and his skeleton soldiers.

"We met again Finn. How did you enjoy this little invasion? You would of never would think it was me. Looks like you got friends to protect you. How pity?" The Lich told him mocking him.

"Lich. I beat you once, I can do it again," Finn yelled at him.

The skeletons ran to attack Finn and his comrades, They were killing the skeletons, but they would just reassemble to fight again. Now the battle was hopeless, but they needed to gain some time for the citizens, the remanding Werewolves, why wolves and vampires begin to join. Mordecai took out his sword to fight the monsters and Rigby ran with him with his dagger.

"You will lose and you will all die. This is what I have planned!" yelled The Lich.

Monsters were being killed off at a faster rate but FP, Allan, Techmo, Jake and Finn couldn't hold off the skeletons. But out of the blue, all the monster and skeletons were disappearing to some unknown location.

"Now it's my turn to fight. Be prepared to fight with all your might, but you will lose!" yelled The Lich.

"Attack!" yelled Techmo.

Flame Princess went up to The Lich and tried to burn him, but he sent back her fire and knock her out.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" yelled Finn.

The Lich started to laugh as Jake tried to wrap his body around him. But The Lich punched him in his weak spots and nerves to k.o. him as well. Rigby tried hitting him with his gauntlets and dagger, but The Lich picks him up and threw him to the ground.

"Ok. Allan, Finn, Mordecai attack him at his chest," Techmo told the three.

Mordecai got the first hit but nothing happen. Same thing happens with Finn, but The Lich took back a step. Allan became in a flaming ball form and hit him dead-on on his chest.

"That was weak. Let me show you true power," The Lich told them, mocking them.

The Lich casted a spell onto Mordecai and keeps him in a dark stare. He couldn't move, he needed to be away from The Lich to be able to move again. Finn hit The Lich's head, but The Lich kicks him. In his chest.

"Allan. I know what must be done. Get them, away from him. Dentate the bomb when you get away." Techmo told him.

"But what will happen to you." Allan asked.

"I must do what must be done. Keep them safe, they are the keys to winning this war." Techmo told his old friend, knowing this will be the last them they will meet.

The Lich took out his sword to fight Techmo. As they charged into each other, Allan had the group on the cart and was headed to the secret exit.

The Lich and Techmo sword were crashing together to make a bright light when they hit. The Lich was overpowering him. Techmo had made wounds to his body, but the lich keep on hitting him in his chest. Techmo was getting tried of the fighting, but didn't give up.

"You got some nice moves. But you will never win. You could be one of my commanders." The Lich told Techmo.

"Never! I kept a promise to Skips and I will never break it!" Techmo yelled to him.

"You could have been greater with me on your side. But you will die!" The Lich scream.

Techmo hit The Lich in his stomach, but The Lich grabs him by his neck. By then Mordecai woke up.

"Nooooo!" yelled Mordecai as The Lich stab Techmo in his chest killing him on the spot.

"Pity you felled. But no one can defeat me. Not even your heroes." The Lich told the dead Techmo.

The team got away from the kingdom and Allan destroyed the kingdom support system. The kingdom was falling into the deep abyss. All the dead soldiers were falling of the kingdom and were free falling to the ground. Allan saw Techmo's body falling to the abyss. There was nothing he can do now.

"Mordecai he died to let us escape and to continue your training. I promise you will get your revenge." Allan told him.

"Now it is only me and Rigby. Maybe we shouldn't have come to his kingdom. He could still be alive." Mordecai told Allan and then he started to cry.

"Mordecai. Everything happens for a good reason. We just need to find that reason. Techmo told me that." Allan told Mordecai to cheer him up. "Look you still got friends here on this earth. You got your best friend Rigby, Finn, Jake, Flame Princess and even me. You will do greatness in your life."

"Thanks Allan." Mordecai tolled Allan.

"I got a song for you." Allan told him.

"You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles  
From your nice warm bed  
Just remember what your old pal said  
Boy, you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got troubles, well I've got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together and we see it through  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me" as he finish, they made it to the Candy Kingdom and it was almost dusk.

**End of Chapter 6 I will be updating at least once a Friday and maybe twice on Saturday, but at least once on Saturday.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about any grammar. I'm not that good with using Grammar.**

**Chapter 7**

"Where am I?" Finn asked in confusion. He woken up in a hospital bed and next to the bed was Princess Bubblegum, Jake and Flame Princess.

"You're in Lumpy Space. You been asleep for a day," PB told him.

"What happen to the kingdom? Is everyone safe?" Finn asks.

"The kingdom was destroyed. The robots got out alright. Allan, Mordecai, and Rigby are at the meeting hall. Techmo wasn't so lucky," Jake told his brother.

"What do you mean? Is he safe?" Finn asks in a terrifying voice. He didn't know him that well, but he never wanted someone else to be hurt to protect him.

"He didn't make it. The Lich killed him. He brought us time so that we can escape. His death will not be in vein when we kill The Lich," Flame Princess told him.

"I'm glad you're safe Finn. You help me and other people from evil," PB told him. She gives him a hug to cheer him up. Flame Princess turns away, so that she can not see this happening. She thought Finn like her not Princess Bubblegum.

"Bubblegum, there is something I always wanted to tell you. You are like a sister to me. You are all ways there to cheer me up. Thank you sis," Finn told her.

"I also feel like you are a brother to me. Now that crush on me should be at an end now," PB told him.

"It is. There is someone new I like like." Finn said looking at Flame Princess.

"Let us go to the meeting room. The other princesses and leaders are ready to have our meeting," Jake told Finn.

As they went into the Meeting room, Finn saw all of the princesses. Also, Allan, Mordecai, Rigby, Party Pete, leader of the Marauders, Lady Rainicorn, Marceline, Earl, Gummy, and Mannish the Minotaur gather around the table.

"Let the meeting begin. I gather you all so we can talk about an upcoming war," PB told the group.

"What war and who are we up against?" ask Marceline.

"The Lich has return and he declares war. He attacked Technomancer Kingdom two days ago. King Techmo died in the battle," Princess Bubblegum continued, "All of his soldiers, but Allan died."

"What? The Lich has returned. The legendary Billy defeated him years ago," Mannish told her.

"Yes Billy had once defeated him, and so did Finn and Jake. But he came back and even stronger now," PB told him.

"He killed everyone I know. All my men died in the first battle. His men are stronger than what we got," said Allan.

"We got outnumber and out power in one battle. We need to be training everyday, if we want to win this war," Rigby told everyone.

"He had werewolves, why wolves, vampires, giants, skeletons, dragons and griffins. We will need more powerful weapons to defeat him," said Mordecai.

"Unacceptable! You can't create powerful weapons in just days. We will need time," Earl said in a cranky voice.

"Well, we need to train soldiers now. We also need generals and commanders to lead this war," Allan told PB.

"Allan you are already a general. We need one more general. Finn, will you become my general in this army?" PB asks him.

"Yes my lady. But I need some other people to be my commanders and a captain," Finn told her.

"Go ahead, pick your commanders. You choice, I will not influence you," said PB.

"Jake and Mordecai, would you like to be my commanders. And Rigby, will you like to be my captain in this war," said Finn.

"Yes it would be my honor to help you homie," Jake told him.

"I would love to be a captain. I will do this for all my friends who I left," said Rigby.

"Yes. I will only do this to get revenge for Techmo. I will also do it for Skips," said Mordecai.

"Thank you. I will lead you guys to victory. Flame Princess, will you join my army or stay here with all the others princesses?" Finn asks her.

"Yes. I want to do some good then staying here," said Flame Princess.

As they we about to continue talking a blue hologram appeared out of the middle of the table. The hologram was The Lich.

"Looks like you guys have an army. Still there is no way you guys can defeat my army," The Lich told the group.

"Lich! I will kill you and get my revenge!" yelled Mordecai.

"Ha ha. I will tell you who my generals and commanders. I have Nightmare, Dracula, Freddy, and Jason as my personal commanders. My generals are Werewolf Queen, Giant King, Why wolf King, Wizard King, Spike King, Desert King, and Flame King," The Lich told them, "I will kill everybody and leave no survivors."

"Lich you will be defeat. We will win," PB told him.

"What, my father is with you. He should be with us," Flame Princess said in confusion and despair.

"You father knows what side will win. You on the other side which means he will rule his kingdom even longer," Lich told her.

"You will pay for killing everyone in my kingdom," Allan yelled at him.

"I have given you one month to train your soldiers. Then after the time has pass, we will have our war in Ooo," The Lich said and than disappear.

"Well we got one month to train. Allan, Train everyone you wants to join our army. I will draft all the other soldiers. Earl, make new and stronger weapons," PB told those two.

"So it has been decided. The war for Ooo is almost here," said Finn.

"No. This is the fourth World War," Mordecai told him, "The allies vs. The Lich."

As they left the room, Marceline and Mordecai walk by each other.

"So you're the new stranger in Ooo. I'm Marceline," said Marceline.

"I'm Mordecai. What kind of species are you?' asked Mordecai.

"I'm the Vampire Queen. How do you like Ooo?" asked Marceline.

"It is ok. By the way, if you're the Vampire Queen, why aren't the vampires on your side?' Mordecai asked in a confuse voice.

"Because vampires never listen to their leader. They always go against their leader and I don't have any powers over them. They are free to pick their choice in this war," Marceline told him.

"I probably shouldn't say this, but I think you are hot," Mordecai told her. Then he blushes in front of her. Strangely, Marceline blushes to.

"I think you have a nice body too," Marceline told him.

As they were walking down the hall, they were holding hands.

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Hard core Training.**

**Week one**

"Welcome to boot camp ladies. You will be train for any obstacles that will be in the battle field!" Allan yelled at the new recruits.

The training had many different challenges to test your strength, might, brains, and courage.

"The first adjective to capture the flag from the other side of the bases," said Allan.

As the recruits ran for the flag, a robot dragon caught half of them in one move.

"Damn. Did you guys think to look at your environment?" ask Finn.

The dragon tried to get Jake, but he stretch out of the way. Mordecai shot an arrow to his eye and taking out half of its face.

"That is a little to easy Allan. Send in something harder." said Finn.

They came two robot giant talking out everyone else in the training course but Finn, Mordecai, Jake, Rigby and Flame Princess.

"Flame Princess, burn their fucking legs. Rigby, shock them with lightening." Finn commanded them.

The giants were taken out, but the flag was on top of a building.

"I got this," Jake told them as they got the flag.

The next exercise room was fighting many different enemies that were charging at you. As they were about to begin a song was playing to forces their fighting.

I'm breaking a sweat - It's alright!  
I'm breaking a sweat - I'm sayin' it's alright!  
I'm breaking a sweat - It's alright!  
I'm breaking a sweat - Come on baby light my fire!

I'm breaking a sweat - It's alright!  
I'm breaking a sweat - I'm sayin' it's alright!  
I'm breaking a sweat - It's alright!  
I'm breaking a sweat - Woo! That's good!

Enemy's robots came charging at them but we quickly destroyed with Finn's sword and Mordecai's arrows.

**Week 2**

Week 2 was harder. They we put to the test by having a simulator fight with Allan.

Finn and Allan swords crash with fire. Rigby join them, but was quickly kick out. Flame Princess's Fire balls didn't do any damage to Allan. Mordecai's sword was kick out of his hand. Jake stretch around Allan, but he broke out and hit Finn's sword out of his hand.

"Let's get down to business  
To defeat the Huns  
Did they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch  
I ever met  
But you can bet  
Before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man  
out of you  
Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center  
you are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale  
pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man  
out of you" Allan told them as walk away from them.

"Is it me or is Allan piss off?" ask Rigby.

"He is just having a hard time training new soldiers since his last bunch died," said Jake.

Allan walks straight into PB.

"Sorry. Just having a hard time," said Allan.

"It is ok. They will do great in this war," said PB.

"They aren't ready for what is coming up," Allan told her.

"Well Finn won't give up. They all will help win this war," said PB

"It is just that everyone I try back at Technomancer Kingdom, I trained them myself," said Allan.

"Don't worry, they will do better," said PB.

**Week 3**

Training was just going over what they learned the last two weeks.

"Flame Princess, I don't want you to be hurt in this war. I made you armor to help keep you safe. I don't want anything to hurt you," Finn told Flame Princess.

"Thanks. I will honor it," FP said.

"Damn, why can't I get that flag without being spotted by a laser?" ask Rigby.

"Because you move to fast, so you are being caught. Take you damn time next time," Mordecai told him. He was the only one out of them to get the flag again.

Jake was training his flexibility to see if he can hit more enemies at a time.

**Week 4**

"Allen tomorrow is the Gumball Ball," said PB.

"So, they should be resting tomorrow night. Why did you ask?" said Allan.

"I wanted you to be my date. I'm having this wonderful feeling whenever I see you. I think I love you," said PB.

"Well, I go with you. But I'm not doing any slow dances," said Allan.

"I'm 19, you're 24. I think we should do some dances," said PB.

"Well fine. I will do it to make you happy. I like it when you are happy. Finn and his friends trained hard the last couple of weeks. Where did Mannish go anyways?" ask Allan.

"He went to find the other heroes so that they can fight in this war too. We need as much men as we can afford," PB told him. She went up closer to his face ready to kiss. Allan moved his head closer and they shared a kiss longer than anyone in Ooo.

**End of Chapter 8. Sorry about it that it was short and not as described as the other chapters. I wanted to start writing the Gumball Ball and begin the war. The first song was Breakin' a sweat by Skrillex. The second was I'll make a man out of you from Mulan. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Gumball Ball.**

The Gumball Ball was nothing like Mordecai or Rigby has ever been to. There were 8-foot monsters dancing on the dance floor. Marceline's friends were the band and playing great music. Mordecai was wearing a nice black tuxedo with a blue tie. Rigby was wearing a white fancy shirt and a black tie with alligator leather shoes. They were listening to rock music and some electro music.

"Damn this place is great. Who are you going to dance with slow dances?" ask Rigby.

"You got that right. I was thinking about dancing with Marceline. How about you," Mordecai told him.

"I don't know that many ladies. Probably sit down with the song starts to play," said Rigby.

"Don't be a party popper. Dance with someone ok," said Mordecai.

Finn and Flame Princess walk in the room on the other side. Finn was holding Flame Princess's hand as they walked in. Finn was wearing a fireproof tuxedo and fireproof groves to dance with Flame Princess. FP was wearing a crystal dress and her hair was straight down.

"Flame Princess, I think we are the best looking couple in the room," Finn told her.

"Finn remember when I said that if we like each other we will only hurt each other. I think that was a lie," said FP.

"Flame Princess, love like ours will only grow. We are working this out our relationship even better now," said Finn.

Jake was wearing a bow tie only. He was talking to his girlfriend that he haven't seen for awhile.

"Lady, I will return after this war. I will come back and marry you," Jake told her.

"Jake, 난 사랑합니다. 그럼 우리 아이를 갖는 우리는 오래된 부부가 같이 그들을 높일 수 있습니다." Lady told him

"We will name one Joshua after my dad. I can't wait to come back. How do you think the band is?" said Jake.

"그들은 위대한 있습니다. 왜 그들과 함께 않나요?" said Lady.

Marceline was in her why wolf dress she made with dead why wolves he killed on her travels. She was impress that her band can do get without her. Se couldn't wait to talk to Mordecai. She had a feeling about that she never had before.

"Mordecai, there you are," said Marceline.

"We were just looking for you. The band is great and awesome," said Mordecai.

"Everyone here looks happy. Sad thing any amount of them won't be returning," said Rigby, "This makes me so sad."

"Rigby, their deaths won't be in vain. We will bring their revenge on The Lich," said Marceline.

'Marceline, you want to have the next dance?" ask Mordecai.

"Yes. I would be honor," said Marceline.

"We will begin our first slow dance in a couple of minutes. Please grab a dancing partner," said the band member with the mike.

"Flame Princess would you like to dance?" ask Finn.

"Yes Finn. You have deified nature for me," said FP.

"Looks like my squad have found a dancing partner but Rigby. He is not alone," said Allan.

"Allan, would you like to dance," said Princess Bubblegum.

"I can't dance, but I own you a promise. Can you teach me," Allan told her.

"Yes. Just take your feet and move back and forth," said PB.

"Huh. This sucks I can't dance with anybody," said Rigby. All his friends were dancing and having a fun time. He saw almost everyone dancing but him. He just watch his friends dance.

"Excuse me. You need to dance with someone Master Rigby," a peppermint looking butler told him.

"Peppermint Butler, there is no to dance with. Can you leave me alone," said Rigby.

"There is someone who is not dancing. It is you. Dance by yourself, and things will be ok," said Peppermint Butler.

The band singer started to sing the slow dance song.

"Look into my eyes - you will see What you mean to me Search your heart - search your soul And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for You know it's true Everything I do - I do it for you  
Look into your heart - you will find There's nothin' there to hide Take me as I am - take my life I would give it all - I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more Ya know it's true Everything I do - I do it for you  
There's no love - like your love And no other - could give more love There's nowhere - unless you're there All the time - all the way  
Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more I would fight for you - I'd lie for you Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you  
Ya know it's true Everything I do - I do it for you"

As the song ended, Finn and FP, Mordecai and Marceline, and Jake and Lady were kissing.

"Thank you Allan, that was a nice dance," said PB.

"Thank you for teaching me. I would treasure this moment for the rest of my life," said Allan.

"Promise me you will return, Allan," said PB.

"I don't keep any promises," said Allan as he left the room.

"This is for all the soldiers who are going to fight tomorrow," said Mordecai and he started to sing.

"The winner takes all  
It's the thrill of one more kill  
The last one to fall  
Will never sacrifice their will  
Don't ever look back on the world closing in  
Be on the attack with your wings on the wind  
Oh, the games will begin  
And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah  
It's ours for the taking  
It's ours for the fight  
Sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah  
And the one who's last to fall  
The winner takes all  
You don't win no silver  
You only lose the gold  
You push with a fever  
For your time keeps tolling on  
Against all the odds, against all your pain  
Your back's on the wall with no one to blame  
Wild hearts won't be tamed  
And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah  
It's ours for the taking  
It's ours for the fight  
Sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah  
And the one who's last to fall  
The winner takes all  
And the one who's last to fall  
Sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah  
It's ours for the taking  
It's ours for the fight  
Sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah  
And the one who's last to fall  
The winner takes all"

"Mordecai I wanted to tell you that I love you," said Marceline.

"Tomorrow is the start of the war. I will return just for you," said Mordecai. Then they shared a kiss between a blue jay and vampire.

**End of Chapter 9. I will continue this next Friday. The first song was 'Everything I do'. The second song was 'Sweet victory'. Yes, there was a foreshadow in this episode.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Cometh of the Destroyer.**

**In the Lich Lair.**

The room was pitch black, and all you can hear is creepy noises. In the middle of the room was the Lich's main sorcery pit. A door open and the Lich and Nightmare were in the doorway.

"Sir, every time I come into this damn room it reminds me of fucking fear," said Nightmare.

"Wimp. You are supposed to give people nightmares. You have the ingredients for my newest creation?" said The Lich.

"Yes. One transformer box, six long spears and two hundred armor that Choose Goose guy had at his store. I also got three of the longest blades the giants could make," said Nightmare. He was hoping his master could tell him what he was going to make with the items.

"You fine out soon enough. Let's just say Finn or his friends can't stop what is coming," said The Lich. He poured in the transformer box, the armor, and the blades.

"Sir, when will we use it? We need to make sure it can handle any enemies their armor may have," said Nightmare.

"It will. Once when the body forms we will add the spears to its wrist so it can make faster kills," said The Lich.

The body took about an hour to form. It was tall, and its body was completely covered with armor. The head had one eye and three blades coming out of his head, two for each side and one for the top.

"Nightmare, add on the spears, three on each side," said The Lich.

"Sir, this robot will dominate the battle field. I'm not sure how many it can kill, but it will be many," said Nightmare, "What shall you call him sir?"

"Its name shall be the Destroyer. It will be one of my favorite creations, right next to the clone machine. How else do you think we been able to have an enormous army?" said the Lich.

"I thought the army came from the kingdoms. I knew you would have some trick up your sleeve," said Nightmare.

"Prepare my generals and commanders. Tell them today we will attack the defenders of Ooo," said The Lich as he left off laughing.

Nightmare takes out his communicator out of his pocket of his lab coat. "Master, The Lich doesn't know he is being watch. I will find out soon about his origin and his weakness."

**In the grasslands of Ooo.**

Finn, Allan, Mordecai and everyone else in the squad was walking around the forest part of the grasslands. In their squad was Jake, Rigby, Flame Princess and six other soldiers with them. Allan stops to pull out the battle map.

"Ok, our mission is to stop The Lich's army before they get to the main lands of Ooo. After we take out their incoming soldiers, we will take their boats to attack The Lich's base. We won't be alone on this mission. Mannish and his elite soldiers will be taking out the heavy soldiers and pick up the other heroes of Ooo on his way. The Marauders are taking another route to attack the ships and fight any other enemies that are already at Ooo," said Allan.

"Ok men. No arguments about our job. We have to protect Ooo with all our cost. The remainder of army will be attacking the forces that are in Ooo. If we fail, everyone or everything we love will be destroy," said Finn.

As they continue walking into the deeper parts of Ooo, their medic Flambo catch up to them.

"You guys need anything. I'm going to make a run back to Lumpy Space to pick anything you guys need up," Said Flambo.

"We're fine. Why don't you stay with us?" said Jake.

"It will be a good idea to stay. If one of us would get injured, you could run back and pick up any supplies we need to help him. Also we still have the supplies Finn put into his bag," said Rigby.

"Fine if you guys insist," said Flambo.

The group walked for a couple more minutes until a werewolf jump out of a tree and landed on a soldier. Lucky Allan killed the werewolf just in time any wounds were on the soldier.

"Ambush!" yelled one of the soldiers.

"Take cover and hold our ground," said Mordecai.

The group hid behind trees before a wave of werewolves, why wolves and flame soldiers attack them. Two soldiers were outmatch and were killed by a group of werewolves.

"There are too many attacking us. We need to fall baccc," said one of the soldiers as he was killed by a sneaky why wolf.

Another soldier was killed by a flying bolder a giant threw a hundred feet away.

"There is too many. I can't hold of anymore incoming soldiers," said a soldier.

"Private Jo-en-es quit your bitching and help fight," said Flame Princess.

"My name is Jones not Jo-en-es," said Private Jones but was burned to a crisp by a flame soldier.

"Private Jo-en-es. Lt. Dan take out the flame soldiers with your arrows," said Allan.

"Ok. I don't have enough for every one of them," said Lt. Dan. He shot one arrow to a flame soldier killing him on the spot. But as soon as that happen, the giant and all of the remanding soldiers flew up into the air and landed hard on the ground. Then a giant metal robot came out of the woods.

"Let's hope that this thing is on our side," said Lt. Dan. But as soon as he finishes talking, the robot threw his spears ripping off his legs.

"Jake, take Lt. Dan be hide a tree," said Finn.

"What ever this thing is we need to destroy it," said Allan.

**End of Chapter 10.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The battle of the Destroyer.**

"Jake stretch around his legs to trip him over," commanded Finn.

Jake tried to stretch his legs around but the robot was strong and untied Jake.

"This guy is good," said Jake.

"We need to attack it at once," said Allan, "one the count of three we attack. One, two, three!"

They charge at him with their weapons in their hands. Finn attacking its right leg and Mordecai attack its right leg. Allan was attacking its body, while Rigby tried to freeze his body. The robot spins in a circle throwing them of its body. Flame Princess tried to burn it, but the armor was too protected and didn't leave a mark.

"We can't hurt it at all. We need to hit it all at once," said Allan. They tried his plan, but it failed.

"Fall back. We need to retreat," said Rigby.

They ran away, but the robot was hot on their trail. They knew they needed some sort of power to different this robot. They ran to the cliffy side of Ooo. Allan turned around and cut off the right leg. The robot grew another leg to take the old one spot.

"Damn. This guy is way too hard to defeat, we need to change our battle static's," said FP.

"Hide, I will handle this," said Allan. Around Allan's body was blue fire. Allan and the robot started to fight.

Finn had a song to sing to support Allan.

"You got the touch  
You got the power  
After all is said and done  
You've never walked, you've never run,  
You're a winner  
You got the moves, you know the streets  
Break the rules, take the heat  
You're nobody's fool  
You're at your best when when the goin' gets rough  
You've been put to the test, but it's never enough  
You got the touch  
You got the power  
When all hell's breakin' loose  
You'll be riding the eye of the storm  
You got the heart  
You got the motion  
You know that when things get too tough  
You got the touch  
You never bend, you never break  
You seem to know just what it takes  
You're a fighter  
It's in the blood, it's in the will  
It's in the mighty hands of steel  
When you're standin' your ground  
And you never get hit when your back's to the wall  
Gonna fight to the end and you're takin' it all  
You got the touch  
You got the power  
When all hell's breakin' loose  
You'll be riding the eye of the storm  
You got the heart  
You got the motion  
You know that when things get too tough  
You got the touch  
You're fightin' fire with fire  
You know you got the touch  
You're at your best when when the road gets rough  
You've been put to the test, but it's never enough  
You got the touch  
You got the power  
You got the touch  
You got the power"

But the robot was winning. Allan was getting punch hard and fast. He couldn't take that many more hits.

"Jake grab Allan out of there," said Finn.

As Jake was about to grab Allan, the robot made one more final move. He stabbed Allan with the sword it had with him.

"Allan!" yelled Mordecai.

**End of Chapter 11.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: unlikely ally.**

"Allan!" yelled Mordecai. He couldn't believe that Allan has been injured.

"This is going to hurt a lot, and it's not from you," said Allan. His fist was cover with a black fire and punches the robot in the face.

"Rigby put ice on the wound. Flambo go get some medic supplies from Lumpy Space," said Finn.

"Ok. I will be back as soon as I can," said Flambo as he ran into the forest.

"This is for Allan you son of a bitch!" yelled Jake as he tied around the robot body, squeezing it.

Mordecai shot arrows into its eye but nothing major happen to the head. Flame Princess shot her fire balls onto the robot's unprotected part of its head. The robot chases after her and went to the cliffs.

"Help! It is chasing me," yelled FP.

Finn used his demon sword to make a dent in its leg. But the robot picks him up and threw him into Mordecai.

"Dude watch out," said Mordecai.

"Not my fault, I was being thrown around," said Finn.

Flame Princess couldn't fight this thing anymore. She had to run or see would be killed too. The robot hand trap went into the ground, covering her and no way for her to escape. The robot raises its hand, with FP in the middle, and turning its hand into a fist.

"No one kidnaps a princess in this land but me!" yelled an old man voice coming from the air. He zaps the robot with ice and trapping it in ice.

"Ice King this ain't the time to be fooling around," said Finn.

"I'm helping you guys. Flame Princess you can make a whole in the ice to escape," said Ice King.

Flame Princess burned a whole trough the robot's hand and escape. Mordecai shoot an arrow into the robot's leg and sending the frozen robot off the cliff. A loud breaking sound was heard a couple of seconds later.

"See, without me you guys would of die," said Ice King.

"Guys come quickly. Allan is bleeding out and I can't help him," said Rigby.

The group ran towards Rigby and Allan. A lot of blood was around Allan wound.

"Mordecai and Rigby, I should have told you guys of my ancestor. You know who else bleeds out to die. My mom!" said Allan.

"Your ancestor is Muscle Man?" asked Rigby.

"Yes. He was my 27 great uncle. Finn tell your sister that I love her. I never actually wanted to come back from this war. My plan was to die in battle," said Allan.

"I will tell her. Why do you want to die in this fucking war?" ask Finn.

"Because I have nothing left in this world. All I knew was destroyed by the lich. At least Mordecai and Rigby have each other. I'm on my own," said Allan.

"You can't die, you are one of the first friends we met in this world," said Mordecai.

"Ice King, see what you can do with his wound," said Finn.

"I can't do anything. I'm too late to help him," said Ice King.

"It is okay. I live as I felt what was fulfilling and worthy in this earth. Rigby give me your gauntlets," said Allan.

"Here you go. What are you going to do with them?" asked Rigby.

"I'm adding my sacred powers. They will destroy any normal enemies in a hit," said Allan.

"Thanks. You should of lived recklessly and no care in this world," said Rigby.

"All I wanted was to help Techmo find you two and fulfill your destiny of becoming saviors of this world," said Allan. "There are worst villains than The Lich in this world who want to see it burn into flames."

"Don't die Allan, I wanted you to be at my wedding with Lady after this war," said Jake.

"Everything will be fine. Ice King and Flame Princess need to be protected from The Lich, so his master plain won't happen," said Allan.

"Thank you for those warnings, but what plan and what other villains?" asked Flame Princess.

"You find out soon enough," said Allan and he started to sing.

"_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places_

_, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere,_

_ going nowhere_  
_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression,_

_ no expression_

_Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow,_

_ no tomorrow_  
_And I find it kind of funny,_

_ I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_ are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you,_

_ I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_ its a very, very_

_Mad world,_

_ mad world_  
_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy birthday,_

_ happy birthday_

_And I feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen,_

_ sit and listen_  
_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me,_

_ no one knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?_

_Look right through me,_

_ look right through me_  
And I find it kind of funny,

I find it kind of sad

The dreams in which I'm dying

are the best I've ever had

I find it hard to tell you,

I find it hard to take

When people run in circles

its a very, very

Mad world,

mad world,

enlarging your world

Mad world," as he finish, Allan closed his eyes for the last and final time.

"Allan, why does it have to be you who has to die," siad Mordecai. He couldn't take it anymore. This place is messing with him.

"These guys won't help you. They only want you to feel pain," said a mysterious guy. Only Mordecai could see him.

"Who are you?" ask Mordecai.

"I'm your animal gaudain," said the mystrious guy, "my name is Ash."

"My animal guardian," said Mordecai.

"Levae this group. They are the ones who killed Techmo, Allan and Skips," said Ash.

"They killed Skips too?" asked Mordecai.

"Yes, everything they told you is a lie. Leave the group and take Rigby with you," said Rigby.

"Rigby, come on we are leaving," said Mordecai.

"Why?" asked Rigby.

"They are the ones who killed Allan, Techmo and Skips," said Mordecai, but his eyes had a green shading around the pupls.

"What. You blame us for their deaths. You saw them personaly be killed by The Lich's forces," said Finn.

"Lies. I'm leaving and never returning to this group. Rigby lets go," said Mordecai.

"Sorry guys, he needs me to help him go through this," said Rigby. As he left with his friend into the forest.

"Ice King, I need you to follow them. Take this map so they can help us with this war," said Finn.

"Ok. I don't know who long we can last in this war. We need more men. My kingdom is being underattack right now. I left because I felt like I needed to help you guys," said Ice King.

"Thanks. By doing this you are helping us. We need them for the battle on the Lich's lair," said Jake. Ice King went after Mordecai and Rigby, while Finn, Jake And Flmae Princess burned Allan's body and continued with their mission.

**End of Chapter 12. The song was Mad World. R.I.P. Allan.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The curse.**

**4 weeks ago.**

"Ash, I need you in my office," said The Lich.

"Yes, my great, powerful and wonderful leader. What do you need from me?" ask Ash.

"Well I just came back from destroying Technomancer Kingdom and capture a blue jay conscience. I was wondering if you want to be controlling him during this war," said The Lich.

"It will be my pressure. Are their any rules for me to follow?" ask Ash.

"Yes, you can only use it when I tell you to, only for the first time. Let him try to kill his teammates. Use him to make their plans fail. Lead him away, but take his friend the raccoon. We need to use them for my master plan, but," said The Lich.

"What is it sir, tell me so I know what not to do," said Ash.

"But don't let him do either of these two things; kiss the love of his life or be knocked out. It will let him have full control after you start to control him," said The Lich.

"I won't, and can you tell me the name of his true love I should watch out for," said Ash.

"I know everything in this world and you choose that question for me to answer," said The Lich, "His true love is a vampire name Marceline. We need them not to meet during this war. Also lead him to Finn's tree house; we are able to follow him along as you have control."

"Is there anything else my lord," said Ash.

"Yes, don't die while you are in control of his body. My powers that are in you will not return to me. Is this clear, don't die," said The Lich.

"I won't die. I will kill many of his allies," said Ash.

"Don't forget about your real mission; to turn on Flame King when I tell you. I will also tell my other commanders the same thing," said The Lich.

"I won't, I will make you pleased about my efforts," said Ash.

Ash left the room and went down the hallway until he meets Nightmare.

"Hey Nightmare, I have a job you will be mad about," said Ash.

"What is it? I'm a leading commander and you are a simple soldier. I will always be better than you," said Nightmare.

"I get to control the blue jay in Finn's group. I know how much you want that job Nightmare," said Ash.

"I don't really care Ash. At least his true love isn't my old girlfriend you sexist bitch," said Nightmare.

"Do we really need to go their. I'm going to make her regret it for breaking up with me, Nightmare," said Ash.

"You want to know a rumor that is going around the army," said Nightmare.

"Go ahead, tell me," said Ash.

"There is a spy going around telling information to another powerful force," said Nightmare.

"Who do you think it is? I think it may be Jason, he has been acting weird for a couple of days," said Ash.

"Nah. I know Jason; he will never betray The Lich. He has been promise to take care of the Giant King. I think it is Dracula. He always had a soft spot for Hunson Abadeer, and his daughter. Most importantly he wants the Nightosphere amulet Hunson has around his neck," said Nightmare.

"Really, you still have to go their. She broke up with me twice, I have gotten over her," said Ash.

"Also a rumor saying a dark and powerful force rising from the crater of the Earth. Legend has been told that The Lich was created for one reason; to bring back a greater evil. As long as The Lich is alive the greater evil will return stronger than ever to destroy the world. I'm not sure that the greater evil will return anytime soon, but if he does what side would you choose," said Nightmare.

"The Lich's side, because he told me he will make me a king for an area of land," said Ash.

"I will always work for my master. No matters what happens in the future, I will always work for him," said Nightmare made an exit to a stair case. He went down a hall way and went into a storage supply room. There were columns of boxes stacking on each other and in the darkest part of the room was a communications device. Nightmare walks over to the device and picks it up. "Master, are you fully awake now? I will always tell you about what is happening and what The Lich is waiting to do. You son will make you stronger and harder to kill, but give me a sign about how the agent in the Land of Aaa is doing."

**Now**

"Mordecai, why are we leaving the group? What is going on with you?" ask Rigby.

"Don't you understand, Ever since we were with them, we lose someone we knew. They are the ones who are killing them. We are better off without them," said Mordecai with his eyes with red pupils.

"Mordecai it wasn't their fault. They died to protect us. They knew what was needed to do, for us to survive," said Rigby to calm down his friend.

"Don't listen to him Mordecai," said Ash.

"You again. Why can't Rigby see you?" asked Mordecai.

"Easy question, I pause time just to talk to you. Your friend has been trick to think they are the good guys," said Ash.

"Rigby will never do anything like that to me. We are best friends and we always work together," said Mordecai.

"Don't worry, you could get him back. By the way, before I leave, go that way. It will thank you where you want to be," said Ash, "I will send you again very soon."

"Mordecai and Rigby, it took me for ever to catch up with you. Why don't you guys come back to the group, they need you," said Ice King.

"Ice King, I will kill you first," said Mordecai. Mordecai jump up, took out his sword and almost stab Ice King in the chest, but was frozen before he came too close.

"What the glob. What is the matter with him and thank you for freezing him," said Ice King.

"I don't really know. What do you want to talk about?' ask Rigby.

"Finn wants you to follow this route to meet him at the docks," said Ice King.

"Which way do we go?' ask Rigby.

"Huh, this way Rigby. Do we have to take him?" ask Ice King.

"Yes we do. He is my best friend, Finn really needs our help, and I'm sure Marceline wants to see him again," said Rigby.

**End of chapter 13. Fionna and Cake will appear in the next book if this one turns out good. Also the Land of Aaa is plan to be in the legend Nightmare was talking about. But anything can still happen.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Campfire.**

"What was his problem any way? He just got mad at me and ran off," said Finn.

"Finn, you didn't do anything wrong, He is probably still mad that Techmo was died and that Allan just died," said Jake.

"Along as Rigby and the Ice King is with him, they will do fine with whatever is going up with him," said Flame Princess.

"We need to find Mannish, and tell him we need his help. We can't continue fighting, until we need to have a lot of men. We will met up with his him and help his team," said Finn.

"Or you can stay sitting down and come to you," said a manly voice coming out of the trees.

"Mannish, what are you doing here," ask Jake.

"Well Flambo found us, and we came as soon as possible. We sent Flambo back to Lumpy Space still," said Mannish.

"Why don't we start a campfire and sing songs tonight," said FP.

"No, this is war and we don't need any more enemies coming to fight us," said Finn.

"Finn, she has a point. We need to cheer you up," said Mannish.

"I want to start," said Jake.

"Lets gather around the campfire  
And sing our campfire song  
Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
But it'll help if you just sing along

C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you dont think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
But it'll help if you just sing along

It'll help  
It'll help  
If you just sing along!  
O Yea!"

"Ok, that was probably the weirdest song I have ever heard," said Mannish.

"Why don't I do the next one," said Flame Princess.

"Where have all good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Up Where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like a fire in my blood  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life"

"I'll be your hero Flame Princess," said Finn. Finn and FP both blush at the same time.

"I love this group," said Mannish.

"One more song before we go to bed," said Finn, "This is for FP."

"**There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you**

**And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best**

**There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours"**

"Well, let us go to sleep, and get some rest," said Mannish.

**An Hour later.**

"Finn, I need to tell you something," said Mannish.

"Yes Mannish, what is it?" ask Finn.

"Legend has it that you; Jake, Mordecai, and Rigby will be traveling to a distant land, to fulfill part of this prophecy. This war is the first part of the prophecy. The second part is you need to make two different lands work together. The last part is you and ten friends will work together to fight an ancient evil," said Mannish.

"Thanks, but who are the other ten?' ask Finn.

"Jake, Mordecai, Rigby, Ice King and Flame Princess, and I believe Marceline is part of the group from Ooo. Six friends you will meet when you go to the different land," said Mannish, "I shouldn't tell you what is going to happen, but you need to know if anything would happen to me."

"Thank you Mannish," said Finn, "We have a big day a head."

"Don't be worry Finn, everything will turn out alright," said Mannish.

Finn was thinking about what Mannish had said and he was wondering if he would save the world from this threat, but there are worst things to think about.

**End of Chapter 14. the legend is going to be explain a little more throughout this book.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Back at were we started, sort of.**

"Great, no where to sleep, and are we see is a giant field of grass," said Rigby.

"Don't worry. I know where we are going. You see that tree house right there Rigby, that is where Finn and Jake live at," said Ice King.

"Just great, that is where we first started our journey. At least now we know why we are here," said Rigby, "We will stay the night at their house and tomorrow we will see what is up with Mordecai."

"Ok, but how about a song while we walk over there," said Ice King.

"I know one," said Rigby and he started to sing.

"Put down your chainsaw and listen to me  
It's time for us to join in the fight  
It's time to let your babies grow up to be cowboys  
It's time to let the bedbugs bite  
You better put all your eggs in one basket  
You better count your chickens before they hatch  
You better sell some wine before it's/its time  
You better find yourself an itch to scratch  
You better squeeze all the Charmin you can while Mr. Wimpole's not around  
Stick your head in the microwave and get yourself a tan  
Talk with your mouth full  
Bite the hand that feeds you  
Bite on more than you chew  
What can you do  
Dare to be stupid  
Take some wooden nickles  
Look for Mr. Goodbar  
Get your mojo working now  
I'll show you how  
You can dare to be stupid  
You can turn the other cheek  
You can just give up the ship  
You can eat a bunch of sushi and forget to leave a tip  
Dare to be stupid  
Come on and dare to be stupid  
It's so easy to do  
Dare to be stupid  
We're all waiting for you  
Let's go  
It's time to make a mountain out of a molehill  
So can I have a volunteer  
There's no more time for crying over spilled milk  
Now it's time for crying in your beer  
Settle down, raise a family, join the PTA  
Buy some sensible shoes and a Chevyrolet  
And party 'till you're broke and they drive you away  
It's OK, you can dare to be stupid  
It's like spitting on a fish  
It's like barking up a tree  
It's like I said you gotta buy one if you wanna get one free  
Dare to be stupid (yes)  
Why don't you dare to be stupid  
It's so easy to do  
Dare to be stupid  
We're all waiting for you  
Dare to be stupid  
Burn your candle at both ends  
Look a gift horse in the mouth  
Mashed potatoes can be your friends  
You can be a coffee achiever  
You can sit around the house and watch Leave It To Beaver  
The future's up to you  
So what you gonna do  
Dare to be stupid  
Dare to be stupid  
What did I say  
Dare to be stupid  
Tell me, what did I say  
Dare to be stupid  
It's alright  
Dare to be stupid  
We can be stupid all night  
Dare to be stupid  
Come on, join the crowd  
Dare to be stupid  
Shout it out loud  
Dare to be stupid  
I can't hear you  
Dare to be stupid  
OK, I can hear you now  
Dare to be stupid  
Let's go, Dare to be stupid  
Dare to be stupid  
Dare to be stupid  
Dare to be stupid  
Dare to be stupid  
Dare to be stupid  
Dare to be stupid  
Dare to be stupid "

"Where the hell did you hear that song?' ask Ice King.

"It was on the radio, before we were sent to Ooo," said Rigby.

**The next day**

"Mordecai, get up already. We need to talk about your behavior," said Rigby.

"Finn I will find you and kill you!" Mordecai yelled at Rigby.

"He isn't here. Remember we left him and Ice King is with us," said Rigby.

"Mordecai, it is me again. Don't trust the Ice King. You can kill him or the giant army that is coming your way can kill him instead," said Ash.

"Why can't you just stay and help me. I'm getting sick and tried of you popping out of nowhere just to tell me to kill someone. I got it," said Mordecai. Ash left and Mordecai told Rigby, "Don't you remember what happen to Techmo and Allan. They killed them," said Mordecai.

"No they didn't. They are your friends," said Rigby, "I'm going to release you and you better not fight anyone."

As Rigby release Mordecai, Mordecai took out his sword and begin fighting Ice King.

"Dude, what the fuck. I'm on your side!" yelled Ice King.

"I will kill you, and Rigby stay out of this," said Mordecai.

"Guys their is an army out side," yelled Beemo from a different room.

"Ice King, seal the room. I will handle Mordecai. Don't let anyone get near," said Rigby.

"Why Rigby? Why do you betray me like this?" ask Mordecai.

"You're the one who is betraying us. Ice King get some knifes to throw at the army," said Rigby.

Rigby's dagger and Mordecai's sword clash and a giant spark filled the room. Rigby's dagger flew out of his hands. His gauntlets can't bet his sword, but he didn't need to beat it.

"Hey Mordecai, think of what Marceline would do if she saw you fighting us," said Rigby.

"Marceline. She would tell me to ahh!" yelled Mordecai. He was trying to break the curse and regain his conscience.

"How about Skips, Pops, Benson, Allan or Techmo would think!" yelled Rigby.

"Shut the hell up. I will kill you all!" yelled Mordecai, but Rigby froze his face.

"Sorry about that, but it was for your own good," said Rigby.

"I need help holding them off," said Ice King.

**End of Chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The desert army.**

"Oh, Finn this is so romantic," said Flame Princess.

"You know how I'm. The best view to look for any incoming soldiers and have a nice breakfast," said Finn.

"But why do we have to be a mile away from the rest of the group?" ask Flame Princess.

"Don't forget I left that note attach to Jake's head. How do you like your eggs?" ask Finn.

"Over easy, those are the best," said Flame Princess.

As the eggs cook, Finn couldn't stop staring into FP's eyes. FP looks away after a while, just to check on the eggs.

"Finn, do you think we will survive this war. I mean we are outnumbered and can't fight a giant army," said Flame Princess.

"I know, but I will protect you with my life," said Finn.

"I just want you to know that I love you," said Flame Princess.

"Why don't we kiss? This may be the only spot to kiss for a long time," said Finn.

"Ok, I think we should," said FP. As they started to kiss, Finn saw a giant army heading towards the grasslands.

"FP, we need to tell the others we need to find a new route right now," said Finn.

"Damn, we were just getting started with the kiss," said FP. They ran as fast as they could back to the group.

"Jake! Mannish! We need to be moving, an army is coming!" yelled Finn.

"Group this way. It will lead us to the docks, but it will take longer," said Mannish.

"Well you can tell  
by the way I use my walk  
I'm a man's woman  
no time to talk  
Music loud and women warm  
I've been kicked around  
since I was born  
And now it's all right, it's ok  
and you may look the other way  
We can try to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man  
Whether you're a brother  
or whether you're a mother  
you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Feel the city breakin  
and everybody shakin'  
and were stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive  
Well now I get low and I get high  
And if I can't get either, I really try  
Got the wings of heaven on my shoes  
I'm a dancin man and I just can't lose  
You know it's all right, it's ok  
I'll live to see another day  
We can try to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man  
Life goin' nowhere  
somebody help me  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Life goin' nowhere  
somebody help me  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Stayin' alive  
Well you can tell  
by the way I use my walk  
I'm a man's woman  
no time to talk  
Music loud and women warm  
I've been kicked around  
since I was born  
And now it's all right, it's ok  
and you may look the other way  
We can try to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man  
Life goin' nowhere  
somebody help me  
Somebody help me, yeah  
I'm stayin' alive" sang Jake as he ran with the group.

"Jake be quite for one minute please. We need to escape the army," said Finn.

The group ran through the last couple of bushes before seeing a humongous army in the desert. The army had mostly flame soldiers, desert soldiers, fire and rock giants, and why wolves.

"Great, what will we do now? We are surrounded," said Finn.

"Don't you know who I am?" said Mannish, "I'm Mannish the Minotaur; leader of the minotaurs, leader of the elite soldiers, and a commander of the dead."

"But they have the Flame King on their side," said FP.

"Don't worry, we won't kill him. But I'm not sure he would kill me or Jake" said Finn.

"Today we will fight as one, together we are strong!" yelled Mannish and he started to sing.

"Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floooooor  
Beaten why for (why for)  
Can't take much more  
Here we go!  
Here we go!  
Here we go!  
One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me

One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the flooooor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the flooooor  
Now!  
Push me again  
This is the end  
Here we go!  
Here we go!  
Here we go!  
One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me  
One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the flooooor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Skin against skin blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
You wanted in now you're here  
Driven by hate  
consumed by fear  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floooooooor  
One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me  
One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the flooooor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor" And the two armies charged against each other.

**End of chapter 16.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Fort Tree House**

"Guys, we got enemy soldiers heading towards the tree house," said Beemo.

"Ice King, I need you to freeze all the doors, windows, and any other openings. I'll handle off the army," said Rigby.

"What ever you say. Don't get killed in the first wave," said Ice King.

There were numerous amount of different soldiers; trolls, giants, why wolves, werewolves, vampires and in the air were griffins, dragons and drakons.

"Time to find out what powers these gauntlets have," said Rigby as he ran towards the army. He had his dragger in his right hand and the dark powers he got from Allan were activated in his left. He kills many trolls with his dragger before he was surrounded.

"Yeah, well, I'm just getting started," said Rigby as he flew into the air. Ice King came outside and started to freeze the soldiers who were getting towards the tree house.

"Rigby, I don't know if we can take much more of this army," said Ice King.

"Take the guys on the left. I got the right," said Rigby, then they charge towards the army. Rigby was about to get hit by a claw, but his left gauntlet became a shield. "These gauntlets are awesome," said Rigby.

"I bet you I can kill off more of them then you can," said Ice King.

"You're on," said Rigby.

Ice King flew towards the griffins and froze them and they hit the ground. Rigby used lighting bolts to kill off a couple of werewolves. Things were going great until a giant wagon from the sky came and attack.

"Retreat Ice King, we are out number and they just got a powerful general," said Rigby.

"You don't have to tell me twice to retreat," said Ice King.

They blew up an entrance and shield it back with ice.

"This is great. How are we suppose to protect this place now?" ask Ice King.

"The only way we know how, move to the top level and freeze as many of the soldiers as we can," said Rigby.

"Well that may be good for a while, but what else are we going to do?" ask Ice King.

"I have no fucking clue, ok. I'm just coming up with ideas when ever I can," say Rigby, "But right now we need to go to a higher level and take Mordecai and Beemo with us."

They got up to the highest point of the room. Mordecai head was still frozen in ice and Beemo hid under a table.

"Archers on my mark, one, two, three, fire," said a deep and terrifying voice.

"Who could that be?" asked Rigby, "But we got to take care of those arrows that are coming towards us." Ice King made a frozen wall and the arrows broke it, but no one was hurt.

"I can't keep partying around, keep partying around with all these soldiers," said Ice King.

"You don't need to hide my friends, because I'm just like you," said the same voice.

"There he is," said Rigby, "I think I can throw a thunder bolt into his heart."

"Well then, here's you chance, he is on top of us," said Ice King.

Rigby threw a thunderbolt to him, but it just got him madder. "Looks like it is my turn," said the terrifying voice. He picks up the part of the tree house and threw it towards the desert.

"Griffins and dragons are attacking us," said Ice King. Rigby threw thunder at them, killing most of them.

"Look there is another army in the desert fighting a smaller army," said Ice King.

"Prepare for crash landing!" yelled Rigby.

**End of Chapter 17.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: the desert battle.**

"I can't believe my day is helping the Lich," said Flame Princess.

"It is okay. We will not kill him," said Mannish as he killed two fire soldiers.

"Finn watch out behind you," said Jake.

"Thank you pal, I own you one," said Finn as he stab a lt. why wolf in the stomach. "When were you a commander of the dead?"

"Ever since I help Death over thrown his dad," said Mannish.

"Oh, I thought you were already dead," said Jake.

"You guys watch out we have too many things going on with this war, and you just want to talk," said Mannish.

"Every day day and every night night we are going to fight fight fight to win," said Finn pumping himself up.

"You know what, I think it was a good idea to bring my sword," said Jake.

Mannish charged towards a giant amount of enemies. He was thinking to himself a song.

"They fall in line  
One at a time  
Ready to play  
(I can't see them anyway)  
No time to lose  
We've got to move  
Steady your helm  
(I am losing sight again)  
Fire your guns  
It's time to run  
Blow me away  
(I will stay, in the mess I made)  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way  
Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven, when we die  
I am the shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all  
There's nothing left  
So save your breath  
Lying in wait  
(Caught inside this tidal wave)  
Your cover's blown  
No where to go  
Holding your fate  
(Loaded I will walk alone)  
Fire your guns  
It's time to run  
Blow me away  
(I will stay, in the mess I made)  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way  
Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven, when we die  
I am the shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all" and he killed many whywolves.

A triumphet strated to play. And the eneimes were confused.

"Attack!" yelled the leaders of the Marauders.

Many of the enemy soldiers couldn't fight this army.

"Be prepare for any thing you cowards!" yelled Flame King.

"Dad stop this please, can you please stop fighting us. The Lich is just using you," said Flame Princess.

"I can take on anythithhh," said Flame King as he got hit by a falling tree.

**End of Chapter 18. sorry it wasn't as long as the other ones.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Finn vs. Mordecai**

Finn's tree house was completely destroyed from falling out of the sky and hitting Flame King's head. Rigby, Beemo, and Ice King were knock out from the impact, but Mordecai got out of the pile of wood he that was covering him.

"Finn!" yelled an angry blue bird. Groups of why wolves charged at Mordecai, but his ivory sword kill them all before they got a chance to attack his sides. He took out his bow and shoot down a commander giant and his elite squad. Mordecai was slowly regaining his conscience, but there was one thing still stopping him from regaining it all back.

"Mordecai," said Finn, "it is nice to see you again. Are you ready to get revenge on The Lich? The boats are behind this army and then we sail across the ocean." He didn't know what happen to Mordecai the last couple of hours, but he hope that Mordecai got over his anger issues.

"I know who I need to attack to get my revenge," said Mordecai as he took out his sword ready to attack Finn, "And it is not the Lich I need to fight. Finn prepare to meet every you took away from me." Mordecai raise his sword up to hit Finn on his head, but Finn took out his sword and blocked the attack.

"Mordecai what the fucking hell are you doing?" ask Finn in a voice of a frighten friend. Their swords were equal match and no one had the upper hand of each other. Finn was going easy on Mordecai, but Mordecai was foolishly swinging his sword to hit Finn.

"You killed everyone I know, everyone I love, everyone I cared about," Mordecai said as he took out his bow and shot flash and sound arrows at Finn. Finn felled to the ground and Mordecai jump to finish Finn off. Then Jake punches Mordecai away from Finn.

"Your good bro?" ask Jake, but he was more worry about Mordecai attacking them.

"Yeah, just get everyone to the boats, their army almost finish off," said Finn, but he went back to fight Mordecai. He knew that Mordecai wouldn't give up on killing Finn that easily. Then he remembered what Mordecai saying about everyone he loved and the dance before they left for the war. He hasn't lost everyone he loved; Marceline was still a live and Rigby is the only left from his old life.

"Finn, me and you to the death. I won't give up until I kill you or you being able to kill me!" yelled Mordecai as he got up to continue fighting Finn.

"Mordecai, not everyone has died that you cared about. Rigby is in the tree house and Marceline is still in Lumpy Space or at the Nightosphere getting her dad's army," Finn said to distract Mordecai from fighting. Mordecai froze thinking about Marceline and the fun times they had together.

"Marceline would, would be terrified if see saw me acting like this. Finn please help me, kill me. Just help me keep her safe from me," Mordecai said as he was crying on the ground. He was fighting the curse and was finally beating the curse. His eyes were blue and he could do what ever he wanted to do, but until he went insane again.

"No! You are the murder of all my friends! Be prepared to die you fucking bitch!" yelled Mordecai as he charged towards Finn, with his sword in his hand.

"We will continue to fight until you understand I killed no one," said Finn as he picks up his sword off the ground. He was mostly focused on Mordecai, but he could see Flame King and Flame Princess talking to each other in the background.

"Daddy would you please stop fighting every one of my allies. The Lich will just kill you when he conquers Ooo. He planned it to be happening like this. You are being a pawn in his game," FP told her dad to try to stop making him fight the good side. Her dad wasn't buying a thing she was saying.

"Honey, I told you that The Lich will make us like kings in his new world. We will finally have all the respect we always wanted. You don't see his plan like I do," Flame King told his daughter hoping that see will help him instead.

"Dad, when I was off on my own, I learned a few important things. First, to gain respect from people, you need to be nice and kind to them, not telling them what to do. Second of all, you don't earn respect by being a royalty; people will just fear you," FP told her dad. She learned a lot from Finn and Jake; she wanted her dads to understand that this is the only way to be respected.

"Daughter, I don't want to help him. I was thinking about overthrowing him when he wasn't suspecting iiii," said Flame King told her, but was shot by a powerful laser gun. When he hit the ground he was died and behind him on a hill were Ash and his powerful weapon.

"Ahh, did I ruin dad/daughter time. Funny thing about The Lich; he wanted all his royal soldiers to betray the kings and queens he was working with. Flame King was the first one on his list. Hay, will you look at that, Finn and Mordecai are fighting and Finn is losing. Well I'm going your boyfriend, miss, I hope you don't mind if I do," Ash told her and he charged up his gun and shot towards Finn. Mannish saw what had happen and charged towards Finn.

"Finn watch out!" yelled Mannish as he was shot by the canon. He took the damage, and died as he felled to the ground. Mordecai saw Mannish sacrifice and charged towards Ash, but one thing was still wrong with Mordecai: he was still under control.

"You are the one who took everyone away from me. Finn is only my side, and don't try to control me, I will still fight you!" Mordecai yelled at Ash as he charged towards him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Broken**

"Mordecai, you are my play toy. You can not betray your master!" Ash yelled at Mordecai as he charged up his canon. Mordecai took out his bow and an explosive arrow from his carrier and shot it in the hole of the canon.

"You are no longer in control. You killed Techmo, then Allan, Flame King and Mannish. You have murder way to many of my friends. You will burn in hell you motherfucking Bitch!" Mordecai yelled at Ash as the arrow explode, destroying the canon. He took out his ivory sword and put it near Ash's head. Then a black whole showed up behind Mordecai, and a female vampire wearing a hat came out of the black hole.

"Ash, I told you to never threaten me again. But instead you wanted to attack my greatest boy friend. Mordecai, please move your sword. I want to cut off his damn head!" yelled Marceline as she took out his bass ax. She was filled with anger at Ash.

"Let me explain myself Marceline. It was the Lich, he was controlling me," said Ash as he got on his knees, "Please don't kill me Marceline. Remember all the good time we had together." He was stalling so that Marceline would not kill him.

"The only good times we had been never. So long for ever you sexist bastard!" Marceline yelled at Ash as she cut off his head and raised it in the air. The rest of the army ran towards the army but another portal showed up and Death came out with his army and finished them off.

"Marceline is that you?" ask Mordecai as he finally had full control of his actions. "Please tell me I didn't kill anyone good."

"Honey, you didn't kill anyone, but you did attack Finn. What was it like being controlled?" asked Marceline, she wanted to know what pains he has been in.

"I saw my fallen friends standing in a line and Finn cutting off their heads over and over. There was a loud voice telling me to kill Finn, Jake, Ice King, and Flame Princess. Then I heard Finn voice to think about you and I started to gain control of my body," said Mordecai and then he was kiss on the lips on the lips. "Okay, I have most control of my body. Baby, I think I'm in love with you."

**Rigby and Ice King got up and went to talk with Death, Finn, Flame Princess, Mordecai and Marceline.**

"Mordecai, you finally got over your mad moods, I presume. Grad that we got the full team back together again," said Rigby, he was grad that Mordecai was back and nothing else that has happened.

"Finn, your battle with the lich will be a hard and challenging one, but it is step one of the legend of your legend team," Death told Finn as they were getting on the boat.

"What do you mean by my legend team?" Finn asks Death, he knew that today wasn't a good day to know about the legend.

"You have meet Billy, Hunson Abadeer, and me. Time to tell you that were are a group of brothers called the Immortals. We been watching you fulfill the legend of the leader of the team," Death told the group as they went to the diner hall.

"What else about the legend are you going to tell us," said Mordecai, wondering if they were anything about him or Rigby.

"I can only tell you of what I know," said Death, "The legend begins with four brothers created in four different worlds; Earth, Nightosphere, Land of the Dead, and one other place. Each world has something different; Earth is life, Nightosphere is souls, Land of the Dead is bones, and the last place is judgment. Each brother controls everything. I rule bones, Billy rules life, and Abadeer owns souls, our last brother rules judgment. But each one of us has a different ideal about control our power and the other brother's power. Billy is the leader of the brothers, and we usually don't listen to him. There was one rule we were not suppose to break, going into each others worlds. Skips was the only mortal who became immortal and I and the last brother went after him. I stayed sane, but he wasn't lucky. He wanted to destroy that world and rule it, which is why the Mushroom War killed of the humans. Now our creator is rising to conquer all the worlds. There is a team who can stop him; you guys and four others. If you don't find them all will be lost, and life will be cease. We need you to stop our brother, The Lich, and then fight our creator. It has been up to you to stop this army," Death told the group, and then a shadowy figure showed up from behind him.

"Death, there is no legend of that. Stop making them nervous about that old legend. It was told by a human," Billy told him as Death walk away. "Don't listen to him he believes anything that he has been told to him."

"Are you sure Billy? We been told hearing that legend for a while, but only parts of it," Finn told Billy. Then Billy performs a spell and wipes away that memory from their brains.

"You guys should rest before we attack the Lich's base," Billy told them. They went to their rooms and slept. "Death don't you ever tell them the legend again!"

"Brother you know it is true. Something is supposed to happen in this land. And something is going to happen to the group before the final battle," Death told his greedy brother.

"Don't ever tell them again!" Billy yelled at him and left.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: D-Day 2**

"Where are we?" ask Mordecai as he woke up in a bed, "Oh yeah, we are on the boats and sailing towards The Lich's base."

"Dude, I'm still glad that we got you back from The Lich, but revenge for our friends will be happening soon. Come on, lets go meet up with our friends," said Rigby as he open up the door to head towards the top of the docks. As they headed told the docks, Finn, Jake and Ice King were waiting outside a room and knocking on the door.

"How long does it take you two to get ready for today?" asked Finn with an impatient face. Ice King was rubbing his head, and Jake was practicing his viola, since he hasn't work on playing it for a while.

"Finn, ladies are always taking this long putting on make up or they just escape their room without us releasing," Ice King told Finn since he had a lot of practice after kidnapping so many princess.

"Hey Mordecai and Rigby, we are waiting for Marceline and Flame Princess to get out of their cabin. You know how hard it was the last couples of days," Jake told them.

"Yeah, with Flame King and Mannish died, and Mordecai being free from the curse everything seems so pointless in this war," Rigby said as he sat down near the door.

"But things are going to change soon. The Lich will get whatever karma that is coming towards him," Mordecai said as he started knocking on the door, "Marceline, Flame Princess, hurry up so we can prepared for battle.

"You know what I mean. Boys are always so impatient. They can't just let us put on some makeup to make enemies distracted during the battle," Marceline told Flame Princess.

"So after the war, what are you and Mordecai planning to do?" asked Flame Princess, so that she can have some advice for Finn.

"Easy, we are going to have a romantic dinner and watch Heat Signature III," Marceline said, as she walked towards the door, "Hold on honey, we are almost finished."

"Thanks, I just wanted to do something nice for Finn after this war. He has lost too many friends in this battle," Flame Princess told her as she open up the door and hugged Finn. "How's my strong and tough boyfriend doing today?"

"Not much. Be ready for a meeting Billy told me this morning in the commander center," said Finn, and the group headed down the hall towards the commander center. Inside there was a couple of new leaders since the other ones died in battle. Around the battle map was Billy, Death, Leader of the Marauders, Donny, Me-mow, and Wizard King.

"Now since everyone is here, I would like to talk about our battle strategy," Billy started to tell the group, "First my army and Death's army will attack the main entrance of the base. The wizards and assassins will distract part of the army by attacking them from the behind. The Marauders, Donny and his brethren and Marceline's army will attack from a different side. Finn, you will command an elite tack force squad to fight the Lich in his castle. We haven't chosen your squad, but we have a pretty good chance of who you will choose."

"If you had a good chance, why didn't you just pick them?" Finn asked Billy, hoping to know why he didn't choose for him.

"I thought you will choose me, Death, Ice King, Donny and the Wizard King," Billy told him, but lying to see if he will choose part of the group in the Legend.

"No, but you did get one person right," Finn told Billy in an angry voice, "I want Jake, Mordecai, Rigby with me since we were the ones who gather this army. I also want Flame Princess, Ice King and Marceline since the Lich has done something personal to effects us."

"Well if that is your wish, then the battle plan is ready. Go meet with the other soldiers in the lower deck," Death told the group, before Billy could do anything to stop the Legend from happening.

In the lower deck were soldiers all ready to fight to protect their home from this evil leader. Candy people, assassins, wizards, skeletons, demons creatures from the Nightosphere and lesser known heroes were with Finn's squad.

"The Lich is going to pay for what he has done to my daddy and civilians of the Fire Kingdom," Flame Princess said as she got pumped up for battle. She wanted to make her dad proud where ever his soul went to.

"Uh, Flame Princess, get back in line for revenge with the Lich. He killed people I knew, and used me to attack Finn. He destroyed most of the Ice Kingdom, so Ice King is next. Then Finn lost friends he had made before this war. Rigby started to lose his trust with me. Jake lost friends he had made since he was a puppy and destroyed his father's tree house. He scared Marceline when I was possessed by Ash. And last he killed your father," Mordecai explained what has happened to them that was caused by The Lich. "Revenge will be sweet."

The boats hit the docks and out side was why wolves, giants, trolls, vampires, werewolves, evil ogres, dragons, griffins, drakons, fire soldiers and dessert soldiers ready to attack.

"Today we will fight the dark forces of Ooo to protect our love ones and revenge our fallen soldiers. We are the army of Ooo and we won't stop fighting until the end!" yelled Finn as he charged against the enemy army leading his soldiers and friends into battle.

The Lich and Nightmare were talking to each other in the Lich's main room. "Sir it has been awful working with you and your stupid army. I'm glad my secret mission is over," Nightmare told the Lich.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The gates**

The two armies charged at each other with strength and speed. If it wasn't for the undead soldiers, everyone would have been surrounded and would have been killed easily. The grass ogres and their jerkiness made the why wolves retreat back to the lair.

"Is it me, or are things finally going smoothly for once?" asked Mordecai as he jump onto a griffins back and cut off its wings, and crashed into the ground. Rigby and Ice King were back to back and freezing or zapping lightening at a group of trolls who were surrounding them. Finn was running through waves of werewolves, cutting through them and ran up a drakon's back and stabbing it in the head. Marceline and Jake were fighting a back of giants, stabbing them in the gut or in the chest. Flame Princess was shooting fire to sand soldiers and it was not looking good for her.

"Finn, I need your help now. I just can not kill these sand soldiers. What I do, they just get back up," Flame Princess told Finn as she flew to him.

"Okay. Try to imagine a fire sword with the just of your powers. Then go out there and cut of their heads," Finn told Flame Princess, "Or we can stay here and let them out number us, and let our mission fail." They were surrounded by sand soldiers and flame soldiers, but then Ice King, Jake, Mordecai, Marceline and Rigby jumped into the whole and circled up.

"Let me see here. Seven of us and about roughly two hundred of you guys," Rigby started to say to the enemies, "Well it looks very unfair to your guys." The group ran off into different directions killing them all and they sealing the gates so no one would be able to come inside and help the Lich escape or attack the army.

"I can not believe it. We are about to fight the most dangerous creature in Ooo. We need to make a battle plan now," Jake told everyone as he charged his hand back to a regular hand than a hand with sharp spikes.

"Last time someone has been able to defeat him was by freezing him, which that guy was me. The time before that was Finn using his like-like sweater," Ice King explained, Finn is blushing and Flame Princess seemed a little mad, "And the time before that Billy used his gauntlet and stop him. How the hell are we going to stop him this time?"

"Easy, we work as a team. I know we do not have a sweater or a gauntlet of a hero, but we have friendship. This is who it is going to work; Ice King and Flame Princess; I want you two hit him with your elemental powers. Mordecai, I need you to be an archer for this mission; find a good hiding spot and shoot him as much as you can. Rigby and Jake; attack his legs and sides, use whatever weapons you what. Marceline, I need you to attack his last horn and cut it off. And I'll be distracting him from you guys," Finn command the group. As they were going through the doors they saw a path of destruction in the hallways and followed it. At the end of the trail they saw the Lich's main court room and Nightmare with the heads for the Lich's leaders.

"How can you just betray me like this? We had an agreement and you just betray me. You will die because of this!" The Lich yelled at his most trusted leader. The Lich saw the group in the background but did not care.

"Easy, you think you are the strongest in the universe, but there are creatures you haven't even met yet. But here is a riddle to solve everybody questions that is going on right now.

_I am the nightmare that everyone fears._

_But I do not just appear at night._

_Four sons, four items and four worlds,_

_Are the keys to my mystery._

_Thou the only way to find me,_

_Is the destruction of one world._

_The sons are strong apart,_

_But with a group of strangers,_

_Working together to fight a common foe,_

_Will bring the universe a flare or a save."_

"What the hell are they suppose to mean. What four sons, and four items?" asked the Lich in a confused, frustration voice, "I am sure I can different this guy alone."

"Well, it is time for me to leave to my master, and let you fight this battle," Nightmare told the Lich and then turned around, "Good bye heroes, we will meet again in a different land."

Finn and his group got into a striking pose ad Nightmare suddenly teleported a way. "You dare to fight me in my castle, all of you will die here!" yelled the Lich.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Devil went down to Ooo.**

"Ahh, my favorite little heroes are here to stop me, how sad. This will be your end," the Lich said as he got into a striking pose and charges towards the heroes. He got close to them until they dodged his attack and began to attack him. Flame Princess was burning his back and Ice King was freezing his stomach, but the Lich just throw them towards the walls. Rigby jump onto his back and took out his dragger and stab him, while Jake tied his feat together to make the Lich fall. Marceline got a clean cut to his face, but the Lich used his powers and the three of them flewed backwards. Finn and Mordecai took out theirs swords and hit him on the side of his body, but barely affected him. Then the Lich raised his hands up towards the sky, and Finn and Mordecai bodies flewed a couple of feet into the air and then throw to the ground. The team got back up and was ready to try to attack him again. Marceline flew Mordecai to a high point so that he can shoot arrow to the Lich. Flame Princess and Finn were attacking his stomach to make him unbalance so that his magic can be off guard. Ice king and Rigby frozen his feet to the ground and Jake turned his fist into a glove with many sharp spikes. The Lich was hurt and felled back to the ground, but has not given a sign of tiredness. He threw Finn to a wall and could not get back up. He picked up Marceline and Ice King and knocked them out, and both were thrown towards the ground. He kicked Jake in the face and he was barely able to see what was still going around in the fight. Rigby tried zapping his left eye, and Flame Princess tried to burn his right eye. The Lich's eyes began to glow, and Flame Princes and Rigby were blinded and hit to the ground. Mordecai was the last one up and started to shoot arrows into the Lich's cuts that were made. The Lich tried to grab Mordecai, but he was faster than the Lich. He keeps shooting arrows to his weak spots and was slowing him down. But the Lich was lucky and grabbed Mordecai left leg and started to squeeze it and was breaking it. Then he was thrown to the ground and started to black out, but stayed conscience.

"You know what I just remember. There was an old song that was told back in the olds days, or the days you were from. The song started like this.

The devil went back to Georgia, cause he was looking for a soul to steal,

He was in a bind, cause he was way behind, he was willing to make a deal,

When he came across a young man, playing on a viola playing it hot

And the devil jump up on the heddle stump and said 'boy let me tell you what, I guess you did not know, it but I am a viola player too, and if you cared to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you, now you playing pretty good viola, but given the devil its do, I bet a viola of gold against your soul, cause I think I am better than you.' The boy said ' my name is Johnny and it may be a sin, but I take the bet, your going to regret, because I am the best there ever been.' At the end of the song the boy did earned his golden viola, but now here we are fighting. The devil has finally beaten Johnny. Johnny is you and your friends. I had earned your soul."

End of Chapter 23.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: We feel the pain**

"Hey Lich, there is one differences between the song and real life. I made sure there was a back up arrow on the devil back," said Mordecai as the arrow explodes sending the Lich a hundreds of feet into the air. As he came back down, Finn was back up and hit him with his demon blood sword.

"There is no way you can stop us now Lich," Finn said as he hit the Lich and send him towards Ice King and frozen him in a huge block of ice. The Ice king made a long ice sword to attack the Lich.

"This is for destroying part of my kingdom and killing some of my penguins!" yelled Ice King as he hit him with his sword sending him to the ground. The Lich got up and then Rigby got up to his face.

"Humans may be almost extinct, but there weapons have not yet left this world," Rigby told the Lich and his gauntlets told into guns, "Guns and the secret power that Allan gave me, this is for him!" Rigby started to shoot him with the guns, sending him towards Jake and Jake was a size of the highest point in Ooo.

"You killed so many of our friends that I have trusted in this world!" Jake yelled at the Lich as he picked him up and threw him hard on the ground. As the Lich got up he saw Marceline and her ax-bass. She was looking very pissed off and grumpy.

"You made my X control my boyfriend. Love is not in your dictionary, but pain is. Hope you love the pain you are about to receive," Marceline told him as she swing her ax back and hit him in the face sending him across the room, landing near Flame Princess. She was not in a good mod to see his damn face.

"You killed my daddy, my could have been friends, and broke this land into two sides. They shall be revenge and you will learn not to mess with the Heroes of Ooo," Flame Princess said as she threw fire balls at the Lich and he backed up and was surrounded by the Heroes of Ooo.

"So much in pain, but how can puny heroes is able to defeat him," said the Lich as they all hit him with their weapons or power. The Lich made a huge crack in the floor and could not get up. The Lich knew everything he done has been a failure.

"Let me tell you how we were able to defeat you. We had friendship and we wanted to revenge the fallen that has been killed in your silly war," Finn told the Lich and then looks at his team.

"There is one more thing we need to do," said Mordecai as he took out his bow and shoot an arrow to the Lich last horn, blowing it off. "Billy told me that the only way we can truly kill the Lich is to cut of the last horn."

"Billy has not told you anything, yet," said the Lich, "You may have been able to defeat me, but Billy is stupid for not telling you the Legend. My time here is almost up. I just have time to tell you these two things; I am the Lord of balance and what I did here was because of Chaos was still on my head. And second of all, we will meet again, but let us hope it will be different next time." The Lich disappeared and all was left was his cape.

"What Legend, and why would he try to give us a accuse about attacking Ooo?" asked Jake and then saw everyone was gather around Mordecai and his broken, torn up leg.

"Mordecai needs medic, ASAP. His leg does not look good at all," said Finn, "Ice King; I need you to put one on the leg. Then I need Jake to stretch across Ooo, taking Mordecai to the Candy Kingdom to let the doctors help him.

**Inside The Candy Kingdom**

"Finn, Jake, Rigby, Ice King, Flame Princess, and Marceline, Mordecai is going to be all right," said Princess Bubblegum, "But, we were not able to save his leg. He wants to see you guys." They walk into the room and see Mordecai under blankets in a bed.

"Hey you guys, tomorrow we should have a BBQ near the Candy Kingdom Lake," said Mordecai as he started to sit up.

"Mordecai, I am glad that you are safe and not harmed," said Marceline as she hugged Mordecai, "What has happen to your left leg anyways?"

Mordecai got out of the bed, and his whole left leg was replaced with a robot leg. "The doctors had to replace it, since my old was never going to be healed."

"Dude that is so awesome; are you going to add any special attachments to it?" asked Rigby, only because they had asked the question only like a million times.

"No, it is just a regular old leg. I might not be able to cook hamburgers standing up, but sitting down I would be able to" said Mordecai, but everyone has a confused look on their face.

"What are hamburgers? Are they like fruits and vegetables?" asked Finn, since no one in Ooo has heard about hamburgers.

"Wow, a world without hamburgers. This has got to be fixed soon, before a giant hamburger monster will attack Ooo for revenge," Mordecai said and everyone started to laugh.

**End of Chapter 24**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Parties and Secrets**

At the Candy Kingdom Lake, the heroes and their friends were celebrating their victory from defeating the Lich. Beemo and Flambo were talking to each other about their future plans. Ice King has frozen a piece of the lake, and he and his penguins were skating on it. Rigby was splashing around with a couple of the candy people, and even Lemon Grab was in their childish activities. Jake was playing viola with his girlfriend, Lady, having a fun time while Banana Man was singing. Death and Billy were watching everyone having fun, then Billy push Death into the lake. Finn and Flame Princess were in the sand boxes, since Flame Princess can't get near water, playing volleyball against Princess Bubblegum and Lumpy Space Princess. They were kissing every time they made a point. Mordecai was sitting down cooking the hamburgers, and Marceline was hugging him. The Marauders were rough housing each other, having a carefree in their hits. Everyone was having a great time, even Death was smiling, and something he rarely does. Everyone feels like there is no more evil to face in Ooo. But all of this was happening inside s glass sphere, with three shadowing people watching them.

"Master, I know that you have been regaining your strength and all, but we still need time until we attack them with your forces," said one of the shadows.

"I still have not seen my heroes fight in their full strength yet, and they have not all met yet," said another shadow figure.

"My heroes are ready for what is to come. I think phase two should happen now. My heroes going to her land of the Earth, and met together to fight a group of soldiers," said the first shadowy figure.

"Yes, let them met, but use phrase three plan mixed in. We can make them fight each other, and see if they can kill each other," said the second shadowy figure, and those two begins to laugh.

"WE WILL BEGIN THE NEXT STEP OF THE LEGEND."

**End of book 1. What is this plan? Who are the shadowy figures? What is the full Legend? What heroes and villains are going to come? Will peace finally come to Earth? Find out in the Adventure Show 2: Murders of Aaa.**

_Come on along with me_

_To a town beside the sea_

_We can wander through the forest_

_And do so as we please._

_Come along with me_

_To a cliff under a tree._

_Where we'll gaze upon the water_

_As an everlasting dream_

_All of my affections_

_I'll give them all to you_

_Maybe by next summer_

_We won't have charged our tune_

'_Cause we'll want to be_

_in this town beside the sea_

_making up new numbers_

_and living so merrily_

_all of my affections_

_Give them all to you_

_I'll be here for you always_

_And always be for you_

_Come along with me_

_To a town beside the sea_

_We can wander through the forest_

_And do so as we please_

_Living so merrily._


End file.
